Call My Name and Save Me From the Dark
by ExtremeRachey
Summary: RikuXOC What happens when Hikari, a girl who can't remember her past, meets Riku? Includes hypnosis, Sora, keys, and of course Riku! Now finally completed!
1. Intro

_i do not own anything, sadly that includes Riku, but i do own the characters i make up._

I've always been the dreamer, but never have they come true. I've always been the follower, but never the leader. I've always been the one in the corner hoping no one notices, never the one who glows in the spotlight. You may think I'm some low life scum, but I don't care. I gave up caring a long time ago. With both my parents dead and all my friends who have betrayed me, I've given up caring a long time ago.

I'm fifteen and I can't wait until I'm out of here exploring other worlds. There are so many places to see. My private world sucks beyond no end. I listen to music you would never expect, ok maybe you would. Evanescence has always been there for me; in fact it may be the only music I do listen to.

I'm not a druggie and I am not suicidal. Just because my life is just a black hole waiting to consume everything I own, if it hasn't already, doesn't mean I'm eager for it to end. I don't make stupid mistakes like that. I see visions every now and then of things to come, and lately I've been having a lot about this group of kids on some island in a different world. I don't want your pity and I don't want your help. I just want you to hear me out.

I've lived in a place called Traverse Town for the past few years. My world was destroyed when I was about ten years old. My parents and everything I once knew vanished. That's when everything changed. I found myself having to fend for my life. I suddenly kept having these dreams featuring three friends from some island, but that explanation is for another time.

I only spoke to one person. He had spiky blonde hair, vivid blue eyes, dark clothing, and his Buster Sword. He was the only one who seemed to understand me. Always searching for the light, but never really finding it. Once or twice we may have found it, but then it would be snatched away from us. I gave up long ago trying to find it, but he never did give up. His name was Cloud Strife. I never really got along with the others, so I never tried to make myself known to them.

I worked part time jobs to get munny. Don't ask how I did it, but I did. I never stole and never lied. I somehow managed to earn my munny without any communication at all. No I didn't kill anyone, unless they did deserve it. I did other jobs; like fighting heartless scum; saving lost hearts in the process, etc. did I mention I had the power to beat them up? No one would tell me what it meant. I didn't have a key blade, which I've heard tons about. At first Cloud thought I was the key blade master, but he soon learned I was not. My light was barely lit, so it was not possible.

I've lived a very lonely life for as long as I can remember. I somehow was lucky to have the items I managed to grab. Before my world was destroyed thanks to some unknown force, just kidding I know who did it, but that is not what I wanted to say. The night my world was destroyed, I was planning on running away. I had some spare clothes packed in my size. I had my music player, it was a crappy one but I knew I would somehow manage to get a better one legally later. I was smart and knew how to take care of myself, actually that was all I ever did. I always sucked at making friends and my parents were never around after I went to second grade. So I've been taking care of myself.

I secretly lived in the Moogle's shop in the first district. None of them knew about it considering the fact that I was basically invisible to all. I made sure to always make it look like they never knew I was around. They never did mind me, but somehow I guess they knew since they always left a bundle of food behind for me to eat. I always made sure to clean up before I left for the day so it always ended up cleaner than when they left.

Times were getting rough. More and more people began to show up day by day. Time was running out. Cloud once told me that we needed the key blade master and soon. Only he or she could save the worlds. I knew all about the many different worlds. I figured that when Cloud disappeared, he moved on to another world. Lucky him I didn't hold a grudge so well and I was used to being a loner, so I shoved it off my shoulder and moved on.

Who am I? Guess I never did tell you. My name is Hikari, but only Cloud knows my name. I keep to myself so luckily as far as I know, nobody knows I exist.


	2. Seeing Sora

I woke up today and knew something would happen, I didn't know what, but I could just sense something. Then I had a vision. I saw a young boy about two years younger than me, lying unconscious in an alley in the first district. He had light brown spiky hair and even though his eyes were closed, I already knew his eyes were blue from my previous visions. He was one of the boys I've been seeing a lot in my visions lately. I wondered where the other two were, the boy with silver hair and striking blue eyes, and that girl with short red hair and purplish eyes. I believe there names were Riku and Kairi. The unconscious boy must be Sora.

I put on my necklace I always had with me. The ring didn't fit me anymore. It was a special ring my mom gave me before she died with my dad, the same day my world vanished. I've learned a lot since then, how to fend for myself is one of the many things I've done. I can fight, thanks to Cloud and all his wonderful help. I hid it under all my baggy attire, and no one sees it, not even Cloud.

I headed out of where I managed to sleep for the night in the First District. Sleeping anywhere else and you'd be attacked by Heartless. Don't ask me why but it's true. The first thing I saw was a duck and two dogs, I think. One was walking the other dog was walking like a dog. I decided to stay hidden on the roof in the shadows by the alleyway so I could carefully observe these strange creatures.

The walking dog pointed to the sky and said, "Look a stars goin' out," as the duck also glanced up. I looked up to and sure enough another star disappeared, which means another world is gone. _It must be Sora's world. I don't know why I assumed that, it just feels like it is. _

"Come on let's hurry," said the duck and the two walked away in my direction. I held my breath and made sure I was completely camouflaged.

"Where's that key"

"Hey, ya know maybe we ought to find Leon"

"Uh Donald, ya know, I betcha that…"

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?"

"What do I know?"

"Hmm… come on Pluto." Said the walking dog as he glanced back to try to get Pluto to follow, but of course he didn't. He kept sniffing. I quietly followed him from the roof, hardly making any noise.

Pluto kept sniffing and found a boy, the same brown spiky haired boy from my dreams. Pluto barked at the boy hiding unconscious sitting up in the alleyway behind a bunch of barrels. _Boy isn't he lucky he ended up in here. I wound up in the Second District surrounded by heartless when I got here._

Pluto licked his face, and the boy named Sora finally woke up. He first looked around his current surroundings, which isn't much to look at in an alley and then glanced at the dog.

"What a dream…" he said before Pluto pounced on him. "This isn't a dream!" Sora stood up and gained balance.

"Where am I?" I stayed hidden. I was shy and never really talked to anyone anymore. "Oh boy do you know where we are?" Suddenly Pluto ran off leaving Sora to believe he was all alone. "Hey…" he said and ran off heading to the second district. I shook my head. _He doesn't know where he's going at all. He's going to end up hurt if he doesn't watch it. _

A while later I was still on the roof, Sora had returned. He looked a little sweaty, but not terribly. _He must have met the heartless. I wonder if he knew they existed before arriving here. Wait of course he did! That's how all the worlds end, heartless attacks. _I noticed his weapon in his hands. I've never seen it before but I've heard descriptions. It's the Keyblade. Rumors say that the Keybearer will be the one to save us all. I don't know if it's true though.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," said Leon suddenly. _When did he get on the scene? I thought Sora was alone._

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind. Now, let's see that Keyblade."

"What? There's no way you're getting this!"

"All right, then have it your way." And the fight began. Sora and Leon began to fight. Sora was getting warmer, much warmer. He ended up sweating more.

Finally Sora, almost out of breath, said "Now… you're…gonna… you're gonna…" and fainted before he could finish his sentence.

I saw Yuffie coming up while Sora was fainting. "Aw, you're slipping, Leon" she said.

"I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." He replied while picking up Sora and they both headed towards the second district. I took this opportunity to get the roof and head to go help the Moogle's out above the Accessory Shop.


	3. Wonderland?

A few hours later and I was finally done helping out. I headed out to the third district. I saw Sora with those two other things. The moogles actually knew a lot about what happens outside. They told all me what they knew about these strangers, apparently the two animals are famous or something.

The duck walking around is supposedly Donald Duck. He works for King Mickey back at Disney Castle as the official court wizard. _He's gonna be using magic a whole lot. I just know it. _I also learned he is very short tempered; you don't wanna get him too mad, and is trying to find the King alongside his pal, Goofy.

Goofy is the walking dog. He's captain of the Royal Knights at Disney Castle. He and Donald are supposedly good friends, but hey who's ever heard of a duck and a dog working together, but since when is anything normal anymore. _He'll probably do most of the combat fighting. I wonder if he uses a shield or a sword._

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess" Sora replied looking down and glum.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Donald quacked.

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us" Goofy added.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald continued.

"Happy?" Sora questioned. Everyone, including me in the little balcony up high that no one used was staring. Sora held his head up and had the funniest and fakest grin on his face. It was so pathetic, and everyone, minus Sora, was laughing, and that didn't help me at all. I bit my tongue so I would make a noise. Sora then stopped smiling when he realized they were laughing at him.

"That's one funny face!' Donald exclaimed.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." the duck said introducing himself.

"Name's Goofy." the dog said following

"I'm Sora." said the last one.

They all put their hands down like a team would do at a game and Goofy said, "All for one, one for all"

Suddenly my vision became blurry. I quickly sat down knowing a vision was coming on quick. I braced for the numbness I'd feel soon after. I carefully felt my way down to set my self leaning in the wall while sitting to help keep me supported. Then my vision blacked out.

_I saw nothing but darkness. In the middle of the room sat this thing, like a crystal ball and I noticed it was keeping track of where Sora and his newly found friends were. Then I heard voices. I didn't recognize any of them._

"_That little squirt took down that heartless! Who'd have thought it?"_

"_Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own. " _

"_Why don't we turn him into a Heartless?," then I heard an evil laugh from what sounded like a woman, "That'll settle things quick enough." _

"_And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them" _

"_You're no prize yourself." Followed by yet another evil laugh, this one sounded like it came from a male._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Enough!" a voice exclaimed. I knew that voice. Maleficent…."The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful…"_

Then my eyes opened again and I was back in the third district. The numbness went away a few seconds when my vision was over. I stood up carefully and noticed I was the only one there. Sora and the others were gone. To some other world. Hopefully to find his friends. Judging from those visions, they mean a lot to him.

I went back to my place I was hiding in for the night and crawled into my little bed I made myself. I slowly went to slumber, after making sure my journal was updated. I wrote every vision I had in my journal followed by what I thought they may mean.

_I had another vision. I saw flashes of Sora in some strange world. _

_Wonderland… _

_Followed by someone stealing a young girl locked in a cage. Alice… but the kid was so fast, all I saw was a flash of silver hair. _

_Could it be? No it couldn't be…. Riku?_

_Then my vision slowed down. I saw some huge heartless fall to the ground and a heart being unlocked to go back to its owner. I saw Sora using his keyblade to lock the world through the lock in the doorknob's mouth, so no heartless could continue to corrupt it._

Then everything was black again.


	4. Olympus Coliseum and Kidnapped

After seeing Sora in not only what I've learned is Wonderland, don't ask me how I heard of it, He managed to get himself trapped in a jungle with a guy in only a loincloth with a professor, his daughter I presume, and some gunman. And without Goofy and Donald by him for quite some time. _Boy isn't he smart? No wonder Leon said things were getting worse._

My visions seemed to be getting less clear. It was harder to keep track of Sora. But somehow I felt drawn to him, as a brother trust me. He likes Kairi, it's so obvious except to him clearly. Lately since that intense vision concerning Maleficent a few days ago, my visions haven't been intense enough to pass out. I sat on the rooftop of the accessory shop just looking at the stars. I laid down and suddenly my vision blackened again.

_I was back in that same room. This time I could tell who was who. _

"_What drew that heartless to that world?" said an extremely skinny person, Jafar._

"_The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good. " said Maleficent._

_I heard an evil laugh, it wasn't that great, "Yeah, he got chomped instead!" said Oogie Boogie, I can already tell this guy fails the most out of the entire bunch._

" _A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the keyholes." Jafar pointed out._

"_Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan." Maleficent said._

"_Yes the princesses."_

"_They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which…"_

_I saw Alice and then my vision faded._

When I woke up, I found myself somewhere else. It was completely dark and I was handcuffed to a pillar. I noticed I was unable to speak.

"Did you miss me?" asked Hades, the only thing I could see in this entire place.

"Yeah. I missed you big ray of sunshine. Now what the hell do you want?" I said sarcastically looking disgusted.

"Whoa slow down squirt. Who said anything about wanting something? I simply need you to be a motivational push for somebody."

"Who said I'd help out?"

"Oh I think you will see it concerns a certain blonde haired boy. Cloud I believe? I'll give you time to think." And then Hades just walked away. Minutes later another vision hit me.

_I saw Sora and his new friends walking down the steps of the Coliseum._

_Suddenly, Hades appeared leaning against one of the columns._

"_Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Hades said._

"_Who are you?" Donald asks._

"_Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" Hades puts one of his hands on Sora's shoulder "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." _

_A golden pass appeared in his hands. A pass for the games. _

"_A pass?" Sora asked._

Well no Sora, it's a flying pony. A magical flying pony made of butterflies and rainbows. YES IT'S A PASS YOU MORONIC IDIOT! He isn't the smartest crayon in the box is he?

"_it's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty." Hades said and then the vision faded._

I pretended to be asleep. Barely had my eyes open to observe this next part. Lucky for me Hades didn't notice, but I'm sure Cloud did.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out." Hades said

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says--" Cloud began.

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey it's like that old goat says: rule 11: it's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" Hades said interrupting. Then he did a little laugh as Cloud began to walk away.

I opened my eyes wider while Hades was staring and saw Cloud glance to me and then continue to walk away with sorrow clearly show in his eyes.

"Gee. Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by..." Hades trailed on. I didn't notice what else he said. All I heard was vicious growling. _Something tells me this won't end pretty…_

I opened my eyes, still in the same place as I was before, locked in chains under Hades clutches. _Well isn't this just the icing on the cake. Locked with a psycho with blue skin and hair on fire, literally. Does he even have any hair?_

I looked out across to the fighting zone. Cloud was fighting Sora. I knew Cloud should win, since he is my friend and all, but at the same time I didn't want Sora hurt. But I also didn't want Cloud hurt either. _Why do boys have to fight so much? _Luckily Sora beat Cloud, but other than lack of breath, Cloud was fine. I quietly sighed in relief, and then noticed I was still in chains. _Well at least one problem is over._

Cloud started to get up and Sora started walking over to him. But before Sora reached him, there was a loud growl followed by a three headed dog named Cerberus. I gulped loudly, well to me. Nobody else heard it.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: accidents happen," said Hades as he yanked me up and dragged me away. Sora and his pals were to busy staring at the giant dog, but Cloud saw Hades take me away. Hades knocked me out as we went through a dark portal.

Cloud was sitting on the steps outside by himself. He kept his head down; knowing somehow losing Hikari to Hades was his fault. If he never worked for him in the first place, none of this would have happened.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked.

Cloud looked up to glance at Sora. "Yeah." He replied.

"So, why did you go along with him, anyway?"

Cloud looked back down and closed his eyes. Keeping a secret is easier when you don't keep your eyes at the person. "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." Part of that was true. What he left out was Hikari. He knew she didn't want Sora to know about her. Cloud felt he done enough damage already. He used to feel like he was someone Hikari could look up to, like a big brother. Now… who knows? He then began to stand up and looked up at the sky, seeing if maybe it would have some answers to his questions. "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it. I'm searching, too."

"For your light? Don't loose sight of it." Cloud said as he walked away. Now he had two people to search for. But somehow he knew Hikari would be okay without him for awhile.

"How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square no dark powers involved." Sora called out. Cloud stopped walking, simply brushed his hair back and replied, "I think I'll pass."

I slowly woke up back at the coliseum entrance, near the exit to head to the gummy ships I suppose. Hades was also with me, but clearly he didn't notice I was awake. I closed my eyes more so he didn't notice. Who knows what he would do when I wake up?

Hades was holding something in his hand. An illusion of Hercules posing, I swear if Hercules is really doing that right now, well it's not wonder he has no girlfriend.

"He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He drives me crazy." Hades said followed by his hair going red like actual fire. _And here I thought Donald had anger issues…._

"Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both. "he continued to himself out loud, still not realizing I was conscious.

Suddenly Maleficent appeared next to me. I made extra careful not to look awake, but clearly she could tell by glancing at me. Hades noticed her appearance.

"Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." Hades said rather selfishly.

"As you wish. Fight to your own heart's content. I only came to collect the girl." Maleficent said and then grabbed me by the arm, violently and I was knocked unconscious yet again.


	5. Riku and Sora Reunite?

i'm trying to update more! thanks for those who are reviewing, i appreciate it. if ur negative, u will be ignored. ok enjoy!

* * *

When I woke up I was trapped in a dark room, but it wasn't the same place. It was too dark and gloomy. There was only one window, but it was too dark to see out of. My head was throbbing. I had no clue what time it was or anything. All I remember was darkness and Maleficent.

_Where am I? What's going on? I'm locked in a room, probably chained to something. Yep chained to a bed. This makes no sense… not like I can go anywhere._

My arms were up, attached to an headboard from the bed, or so I'm hoping. My legs were attatched to the other side of the bed, chained like a prisoner. Luckily I was laying down on my back, but my hands were aching. I must of laid like that for hours. Suddenly dizziness over came me and I couldn't tell if my sight was going out or if my eyes were closing.

_Sora and his friends were fighting bad guys in the third district. Then the heartless disappeared, mysteriously._

"_There you are. What's going on?" Riku asked appearing out of nowhere._

"_Riku!" Sora exclaimed while looking like he was about to hug Riku, but instead grabs the mouth to make sure it's real. Riku playfully shoved his hand aside, laughing._

"_Hey, hey, cut it out." _

"_I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora eyed Riku up and down, unsure if it was real or just another hallucination._

"_I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku pushed his hair back only for it to come back where it was before, slightly smirking, but Sora didn't notice._

"_Riku." Sora said grinning widely and walking a bit, mindlessly around. "Wait a second, where's Kairi?" _

_Riku turned to Sora, "Isn't she with you?" Sora looked down guiltily, showing he had no clue. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island too." Riku assured as he walked past Sora, then glance back at Sora he continued, "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." he assured Sora, not taking any notice to his surroundings of a heartless appearing. He knew he had nothing to worry. Maleficent promised they couldn't hurt him. Riku continued, oblivious to what was going on, "We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this--" _

_Sora interrupted his speech and killed the heartless with one hit. "Leave it to who?" Sora said smirking._

"_Sora, what did you—"_

"_I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help."_

_Riku glanced at Donald and Goofy before asking, "Who are they?"_

"_Ahem. My name is—"Donald started_

"_We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora said interrupting, clearly he was proud to have done something riku hadn't done, maybe possibly better. _

"_Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." Riku said dryly, sarcasm clear in his voice. _

"_Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master. " Goofy said, trying to not let Sora down by Riku's sarcasm._

"_Who would've thought it?" Donald replied._

"_What's that mean!" Sora countered._

"_So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku said as he examined Sora's Keyblade now in his hands, which he retrieved while Sora and Donald began another spat. _

"_Huh? Hey, give it back." Sora cried out, but not tearing up. Sora aimed for Riku, but Riku stepped back. Sora ended up almost tripping. Riku held the Keyblade up horizontal, examining in the sky._

"_Catch!" Riku said and threw the Keyblade to Sora. Luckily Sora actually caught it._

"_Whoa! Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!" Sora continued, brightening up at the sight of one of his closest friends and the fact they could join them on his journey. Sure he had no clue where Kairi was, but deep down he knew somehow she was safe. _

"_No, he can't come!" Donald yelled_

"_What?"_

"_Forget it!" Riku took this time to slip away, unnoticed, using a portal to meet Maleficent somewhere, not being able to stand the sight of Sora dumping him for these two lunatics. He felt betrayed, the darkness was beginning to blind him of how happy Sora really was to see him. _

"_Oh, come on! He's my friend!"_

"_I don't care."_

_Goofy glanced out while they argued, noticing Riku was gone. "He's gone." _

_Sora looked out noticing the same thing. "Riku?" he walked back out a bit, but gave up. "Nice going. Oh well at least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." Sora smiled and they all headed to the small house in the district to meet up with Leon and the gang. _

"_You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions." Maleficent began, slowly persuading Riku of the lies she would use to help carry out her plan. _

_Riku continued looking out to the window, jealously clearly in his eyes at Sora, who was in with gang, Sora's back facing the window. He clearly believed Sora had dumped him. "Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." Maleficent finished._

_Riku simply stared, focusing on the scene in the window, believing every word she said, blindely._


	6. Hypnosis and Agrabah

i do not own anything except my ocs!

* * *

I woke up finally able to notice my surroundings better. I've been here for weeks now. The last thing I saw was Sora locking the keyhole in traverse town and taking a few days off to stock up on supplies and work on his strength. I still haven't seen much outside of this room. It was still dark but finally whatever that had knocked me unconscious for so long wore off. I was chained to a bed. Sure it was a comfy bed I'll give you that, but you can only stay in bed for so long without going insane. After about five minutes, I was clearly wide awake by now, and I was squirming trying to get out of restrictions.

"You know that you're chained to a bed right?" said a voice. _Judging by the voice it's a guy. But it sounds vaguely familiar. Why didn't I have better lighting in here? _I rolled my eyes at his response.

"Really? I had no idea! I thought I was just stuck here with my arms awkwardly attached to what I hope is a wall and my legs were just frozen to the bed." I replied sarcastically adding another eye roll.

"Feisty aren't you? And very sarcastic" he replied still too far away for me to get a better look at whoever this guy was.

"Well what do you expect? Little Miss Sunshine? Now lemme out of here!" I demanded.

He simply chuckled. "Afraid I'm not allowed to do that. However if you'd like I could get someone to help with that."

"Gee thanks but no thanks. I can do this on my own." I replied closing my eyes as I tried to get out, but clearly he noticed my struggle and came up to my and held me down.

"You know the more you struggle the more it's going to hurt and be sore right?"

Refusing to open my eyes, I sighed and stopped moving so he would let go of my waist. Sadly he did not. "You know you can let go right?"

"Yep, but this bugs you more so I'm gonna keep my hands here just to piss you off." I finally opened my eyes to see him smirking. _I know I've seen that face before… where have I seen it from._

His light blue eyes kept staring at me, to the point where even I was feeling uncomfortable, but safe at the same time, if that's even possible. How would I know? Up to this point the only guy I talked to was Cloud and he's the big brother I never had. His silver hair framed his face as he continued staring down at me.

"My name's Riku." He told me waiting for me to tell him my name. _so that's where I've seen him before, my visions…_

"My name is for me to know, and you to never find out." I replied calmly, wishing I wasn't chained so I could fold my arms or at least squirm away from him.

"I'll get it out of you eventually."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wouldn't take that much considering you're kind of stuck on here. Face it I have the advantage here and you don't"

"Not for long." I put, but before I could say more he got closer to my face. I held my breath, scared he might do something to me. _Like kiss me. I wouldn't mind that. What a minute what am I thinking? I just met this jerk. _

Finally he was only three inches from my face, "I'd watch what you'd say around here. I think it's time you went back to sleep." He said while finally letting me go after looking deep in my eyes for the final time. As soon as he left the room I was back asleep again.

_My dream visions brought me to a desert place. Nobody could see me…as usual due to this being a vision. This was Agrabah. I turned to the scene, Maleficent with some old geezer. Jafar._

"_And the keyhole?" she asked in her usual calm voice, filled with dark._

"_The heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves…" he trailed on._

_A parrot squawked into the scene, Iago, "Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!"_

_Jafar scoffed. "The girl is more trouble than she's worth."_

"_You said you had things under control." Maleficent threatened._

"_Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. but why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the keyhole." _

"_We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." _

"_Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar told the bandit heartless. They followed Iago as he flew off._

"_Don't steep yourself into darkness too long. The heartless consume the careless." She warned him. _

"_Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary." He assured her. I saw Jasmine, one of the princesses was hiding in one of blank shops, scared for her life. _

The room I was in was dark purple and green. Sure they weren't the best combo but with black added in, it didn't look so bad, or remind me too much of Barney the dinosaur. I was still attached to the bed, but for some reason that didn't bug me too much. As I took in the surroundings my mind drifted back to before my vision… _Riku. That was the silver head kid from my vision…_

Before I could dwell on my thoughts any longer, the only door, yeah I observed a lot in my room in a short amount of time, opened. I was slightly upset that it wasn't Riku from earlier, but instead it was that witch, though its rumoured she is a fairy, Maleficent. _Thank you visions for being very informative, although it's not the only way I know her._

"It's nice to see you're finally up my dear sweet child." Maleficent said sweetly, but I wasn't buying it.

"Don't give me that crap. I've been alternating between consciousness and unconsciousness. You fake sympathy but I know you don't really care. Just cut to the chase already." I snapped before she could continue, you could tell this wasn't our first encounter and after seeing her in my visions, I knew she hadn't changed.

"You never were nice around me, were you? I never could fool you. But don't worry. Your time will come to help me soon enough."

"Help you?" I laughed at that," why would I ever help an old hag like you?"

"Watch your mouth child." She said as I drifted back to slumber again. _I'm getting real tired of this sleeping thing._

_Apparently Sora and his gang found Jasmine hiding behind the barrels I think it was in the blank shop. Cause the next thing I saw in my visions was Jafar standing on some tall wall, do you know how much I wanted to push him off myself. Sadly I couldn't because technically I was not actually there… _darn dream visions_._

"_Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat? Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see." Jafar said, and I swear he is way to much like a snake. Too skinny and I bet he hisses a lot. Wouldn't surprise me if he was part snake._

"_Jasmine, run!" Sora said to Jasmine. She immediately ran off, who knows where, while Sora and his gang got in a fight stance._

"_Ah, the boy who holds the key." Jafar probably hissed to himself out loud as heartless bandits appeared._

Riku stood over the strange girl, whose name that was still a mystery to him, even after weeks of trying to get it out of her. Maleficent walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry my dear. She'll be fine. As soon as she wakes up she will be able to help you find your friend, Kairi. She won't be chained any longer as long as she remains under my control." Maleficent said calmly.

"You mean you're hypnotizing her? Isn't that wrong?" Riku questioned her.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. This just helps make things easier. Now no mentioning a thing to her about any of this. If she knew, she'd run and try to foil our plans. You do want your friend back right?" Riku nodded his head in return. "That's what I thought." She said and walked out leaving Riku alone with the unconscious girl. She wasn't chained anymore but for some reason he wanted to protect her. He was confused about his feelings.

She finally opened her eyes and looked straight at him. "What are you looking at?" she snapped at him as she sat up and climbed out of the bed, noticing she wasn't restricted anymore.

"Nothing," he replied as he walked out.

She looked around and grabbed new clothes, seeing the clothes on her body repulsed her. She hated wearing whatever it was she was wearing. Some old gown they must have been thrown on her, thinking it was more comfortable. She searched her new closet and found some black pants with a nice black top with a few details on it. She quickly changed and left her room to go get some food from the kitchen. She was starving.

After she got some food she was called to go join Maleficent in Agrabah. As they teleported she had another vision.

_The next thing I knew I was in front of the castle doors. Jafar had Jasmine trapped behind him. Aladdin and Sora were standing on the opposite side of them. Donald the angry duck and Goofy the talking dog were behind them. _Gosh could that guy take any longer? He was supposed to bring her to me and Riku hours ago. That lazy bum…

"_Setting your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more." Jafar attempted to reason in the most fail way possible. Sure I may be the same side as him, but I still can't stand that guy._

"_Jasmine!" Aladdin yelled. _Poor guy. Doesn't he know that we are going to get her anyway? We need her for our plan to open the doors.

"_I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jasmine lamely, in my opinion, said as Jafar blocked her with his arms._

"_Genie, help Jasmine. Please!" Aladdin pleaded as he rubbed the lamp he hid behind his mouth. _Iago needs to get that thing from him pronto.

_Jafar turned around too late, he noticed that Genie held Jasmine bridal style and was going away from him. _Imbeciles. All of them are imbeciles.

"_One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know." Genie exclaimed. But luckily it was a distraction enough._

"_So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied." Jafar smirked, and lemme tell you that was an ugly site. They realized too late that iago had stolen the lamp from behind Aladdin and was flying to give it to Jafar. Jafar rubbed the lamp and Genie was his._

"_I'm sorry, Al." Genie said as he dropped Jasmine into a barrel. It then turned into a barrel spider and as she shrieked to no prevail ._

"_And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!" Jafar said as he disappeared with Genie. The last thing I saw was the barrel containing jasmine walking off as the others lamely tried to find her but failed._

Maleficent was next to me as we checked up on the other moronic idiot, I mean Jafar, and his situation with Jasmine. She was just lying there in front of us, unconscious. I still don't get why we didn't just grab her and go. Yes I know I'm not a very patient girl, get over it.

"He's more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our—"Jafar begun but was stopped as he noticed Sora had entered with his two buffoons. I quickly hid behind a column, in order not to be seen.

"Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?" Sora asked, but Maleficent left before he could get an answer. _Great. Now I'm stuck here with all these losers. Just perfect._

"Jafar, let Jasmine go!" yelled Aladdin, not missing a beat.

"Not a chance. You see, she's a princess—one of seven who somehow hold the key to open the door." Jafar replied calmly nodding his head. M_an he is a creeper…_

" Open…" Goofy began.

"…the door?" Donald finished dumbly. _Boy these guys really are idiots. Maleficent was right. They don't stand a chance against us. _

"But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. Genie! My second wish. Crush them!" Jafar commanded. Genie lowered his face in shame.

"Genie, no!" Aladdin begged.

"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice." He replied glumly as Jafar sealed off all the exits and the fight began. I ran around the place trying not to get hit, but thankfully nobody noticed, or so I thought. I was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and lo and behold it was Riku.

"Are you crazy? They're going to see you!" he scolded me.

"No dipshit dork. I was just trying to save my life." I informed him roughly. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was to strong for me. _Damn. Since when does he have muscles?_

Luckily, or not so luckily, Sora defeated Jafar so they all ran to Jasmine, which unfortunately was the same platform Riku and I were hiding on. We quickly ran to were they wouldn't see us.

"Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!" Jafar yelled and reluctantly with some fancy affects Jafar was a genie and they all went in the big gaping hole that was down there.

Riku must have noticed me staring at the big hole, when he grabbed my arm as I almost fell down "Come on. We don't have much time. Let's just grab her and get out of here." he told me. He grabbed Jasmine and placed her over his shoulders so she was just laying there. He continued dragging my arm as another portal arrived and we both went in. _gee. What made him so dang crabby. I swear he's pmsing but last I checked guys didn't pms. I'll find out his issue later. _

_Damn it he locked another keyhole. Maleficent isn't gonna be happy when she finds out about this. Meanwhile Riku is still pmsing like a bitch. You'd think he was the girl not me. Anyway, he also defeated Jafar, but hey Jafar is a weakling and he sucks. No wonder he lost so quickly. _I got up and put on some new clothes and headed out to go get some breakfast. Some minions of Maleficent, I still don't like her but hey she provides pretty good, already had some food brought out for me to eat. Unfortunately I wasn't the only one hungry because Riku joined me, but all he did was glare at me. "what?" I snapped at him, because he'd been glaring for a good few minutes now.

"Nothing. Just wondering when your face would heal from ugliness." He said smirking at me while taking another bite of his eggs.

I dropped my fork that was helping me eat my pancakes. "Ok what is your problem? Other than a few side comments in my head, you have no right to do this to me! You're judging me even though you don't know me!"

"What's my problem what's your problem?" he yelled back at me as he got up and walked off. Noticing he only had one bite of his eggs, but I only had one thing in my head. _what the hell was that?_

_"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." Genie said preparing to find Jasmine for Aladdin._

_Instead, Aladdin looked up, "I… I wish… for your freedom, Genie."_

_"Al!" Genie finally gained the legs and bracelets that tied him to the small lamp he now once called home.__A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine." Aladdin said, trying to be happy. _

"

_"Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different." Genie turned to face Aladdin and smile."I guess I could give that a try." He zipped to Aladdin and put his arm around his shoulder, "After all, we're pals, right, Al?" _

_"Genie…" _

_"Just leave it to me!" Aladdin rubbed his hands through his hair and smiled at Genie. Sora and his gang headed off to who knows where. All I know is that they are the enemies. Now if only I could figure out what Riku's issue is..._


	7. A Vision from the Past

Hades began, saying. "That swarmy vizier could've had 'em—if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." he glared at Riku.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess didn't I?" Riku defended. _Hey I helped too. Sorta. Damn him._

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred." Maleficent stated. _And ugliness. And he was way too skinny. If anyone has an eating disorder it's him. _"One should beware of letting it burn fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" _Says the lord of the dead who is hot headed. Irony much? " _By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

"Huh?" Riku showed a confused expression. _Can't blame him. Like we can trust these losers. Yeah that's right I'm talking about her other minions in my head. wait a minute, how come Riku is allowed to talk and all I'm allowed to do is sit in the corner?_

"We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish…" As Maleficent talked, Kairi appeared in the weird ball thingy that was in the middle of the desk.

Riku's eyes widened, "Kairi!"

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."

But before Riku could run off, Hook warned, "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

"Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?" Riku questioned. _Now he's smart… Idiot._

"Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy." Maleficent said, reaching her hand out to stroke Riku's cheek. _Excuse me while I go barf out my last meal._

"I seriously doubt that." Riku replied and pushed her hand away. _Thank you. That's one more meal I can keep down._

Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent began as Riku walked away. Everyone else began quietly discussing things so I took this as a good time to slip away.

I was headed back to my room and closed my door. I laid down on my bed and just looked at my ceiling trying to process what just appeared. _Who the hell does Maleficent think she is calling Riku her son? Like anybody would want to be related to that hag. _I was too focused on my random thoughts that I didn't notice Riku had entered my room.

When I finally looked over at my door, it took me a bit to quit ranting to notice my door was open, I glared at my unwelcome visitor. "You know you really need to knock before you enter a room. It's rude!" I complained, now deciding to sit up on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Like you would have heard knocking anyway. You were too deep in your thoughts. Care to tell me?" Riku decided to sit right by me, a little to close. _Damn him again…._

"Tell you what?" I asked nervously, scooting over even more to the edge of the bed.

"What's on your mind? You still haven't even told me your name."

"My name isn't important anyway."

"Yes it is. I have to be able to call you something. I'm not gonna just point to you when I need to talk to you."

"…Fine. Just call me, Yami." _Yes I know that isn't my real name, but I can't seem to recall it right now. it's like something is blocking my memory._

"Okay, Yami. Nice ring to it and very fitting to our surroundings. Anyway, the real reason I came wasn't to annoy you, but to tell you to get some rest. Maleficent has some bigs plans tomorrow. Something about going to Monstro." He trailed off.

"she never mentioned that earlier. Anything to do with your girlfriend?" I teased him knowing how obvious it is how he likes Kairi. _Though I wish it were me…. Wait what?????_

"No…" he blushed. "Just get some sleep Yami. See you at breakfast tomorrow." Riku hastily left and shut my door closed. I didn't want to think about tomorrow so I put on a black tanktop and purple shorts and headed to bed.

_I was in my dreams. It was weird. I was on some islands. A lush tropical island on a beach. Weird huh? Specially since I've never been to a beach as far as I've known. I looked around and noticed two boys. One had short spikey brown hair, gravity-defying, and the other had flat silver hair. _It looks like Sora and Riku as kids. But I've never had a vision or dream in the past.

"_It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora declared. _

"_You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" Riku laughed, trying to burst Sora's bubble. _

"_What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"_

"_All right. Suppose there really is a monster… Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?" They continued walking down some long wooden curved staircase to the ground, heading to some cave._

"_No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" Sora whispered to Riku, allowing me to hear too. _Thank goodness I'm invisible here.

"_Shh, quiet. We've got to be careful." Riku replied, quieter. A few moments passed and Riku continued, "See that? It was just the wind making noise."_

"_Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora sounded disappointed as they entered the cave. I slowly followed them. _

"_Hold on! What's that over there?" Riku pointed to some object on the other side of the cave._

"_A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Sora was right. It wouldn't budge._

"_Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Riku said, disappointed. _

"_What do you expect in a boring place like this?" Sora asked Riku and Riku shrugged. _

_As they left the cave Riku called out, "Hey, Sora."_

"_Hm?"_

"_When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

"_Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now?"_

"_Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?"_

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. "Hey Yami you up yet? I wanna leave soon! See ya in a bit." Riku informed me through the door. As I got ready for the day I kept wondering what happened between them. They seemed so close in my dream. Did they drift apart because of Kairi?

* * *

in my defense i was kinda rushed with my bedtime.... so if it's that bad, sorry. i felt i owed ya'll an update. I do not own KH, just Hikari/Yami.


	8. Monstro Part 1

Today must have been 'Test Hikari's patience today' because that's exactly how it seemed most of my day went. I put on my clothes and did my daily routine to get me somewhat presentable for a day of doing Maleficent's chores. As soon as I got into the dining room to eat breakfast, Riku grabbed my arm and rushed me outside, claiming we had no time to lose since it seems it was completely my fault we didn't leave earlier and wouldn't let me eat breakfast.

He summoned a portal, seeing as I still refused to. _Sorry but I refuse to summon one of those things. If there is one thing I know, is never trust darkness… it's full of secrets._ We arrived in the mouth of a whale. Gagging, I yanked my arm from Riku, since he was still holding it, and commented, "Sure we aren't supposed to be somewhere, oh I don't know, nicer? You know not where barf comes out." _Would now be a good time to mention I was a little cranky?_

"Well sorry, but this is the place. Pardon me if it isn't fitting to her highness."

"Highness? What the hell? Jerk!"

"Princess."

"I am not a princess."

"Well you sure are acting like one!" Feeling tired of already insulting Riku, I simply glared at him. "What? No comment. Cat got your tongue, Yamii?"

"Yamii? Where the heck did you get a name like Yami?" I was still glaring at him, my face was a mixture of puzzlement and glaring.

"Well, since you never told me your real name, I'll just call you Yami. Is that a problem?" He sneered.

But before I could reply, we heard something crash. He grabbed my hand and dragged me behind the big ship that was already stuck in there, luckily no one saw. US not the hand holding. Us I swear. As soon as we were hidden I yanked my hand away from his. His face showed hurt, but only for a second. _Wonder what that is all about?_

And then we heard voices. "Knock it off!" whined the deranged duck; I think his name is Donald.

"Hey, Sora. Are you okay?" asked Goofy, even though I'm not on their side, I think I might like this walking and talking dog.

"What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?" Sora asked, looking around, before he saw me and Riku's peeking heads, a treasure chest dropped in front of him, distracting him.

"Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers." Goofy got hit in the head with a chest, "Heavy showers!" he exclaimed.

"Hey! Who's there?" Donald asked. I held my breath and Riku grabbed my hand again, hoping to calm me down, but I was too nervous to care.

Luckily it was just Pinocchio, poking his head out from where he was hiding. "It's me." He said, running off to the ship we were hiding behind.

"Oh, it's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio!?" Donald fussed.

A strange talking cricket popped out from Sora's pocket, exclaiming, "Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!" The others began chasing Pinocchio and I began to get up to move somewhere not so close where they were heading, but instead Riku grabbed my waist, bringing me back down. He still held my waist and with his other hand, held mine. Suddenly it got really awkward.

"Don't. They'll probably be gone in a few minutes, and then we can continue our mission." Riku whispered very close to my ear. I wanted to scoot a bit away from him, but he kept me held firmly extremely close to him.

"What exactly is our mission anyway?" I whispered back, shaking from how close Riku was holding me.

"To get the puppet, and steal his heart. It's to help Kairi."

"Sure this is a mission from Maleficent?" He didn't answer me, but still hadn't let me go. "Uh… Riku. Think you could let me go now?"

Blushing he let me go and scooted a few centimeters away, I blushed to but thankfully stopped when we heard the others continue. "What have you got there, Pinocchio?" said some old grandpa looking man. _I wonder if that is his fatherly figure._

"With this, we can get out of here, Father." Pinocchio said, sounding quite positive. _And I was right. _

"Really? With this big block? You think so?"

"It's true. So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?" Sora asked, once him and is crew joined him on the deck of the ship. I glanced over at Riku to read his expression, but it was hard to tell.

"Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness." replied the old man, worriedly.

"Yeah, looks like it." _I bet Sora crashed the ship here. you can just tell he doesn't focus well._

"My name is Geppeto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again. So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well…." While Geppeto went on about their situation, Riku got Pinocchio's attention. We got Pinocchio to follow us somehow, disappearing before anyone could notice we were even there.

* * *

I apologize for not being super long, but i got a little tired. plus halfway through writing i had dinner and lost my mojo cause i couldn't focus. Thank you for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! Dont forget to review and such and I'll "see" you next time!


	9. Monstro Part 2 and Kiss?

Pinocchio continued to chase Riku and I through the whale's belly, I swear when I get back to Maleficent's lair I'm taking on long shower. Who knows how long until this stench goes away? The puppet decided to hide somewhere, no idea why. Then we heard footsteps. Riku grabbed my hand again and quickly pulled me with him behind another platform. The footsteps stopped and I held my breath. Riku was still holding my hand.

The puppet decided to poke his head out from behind his hiding spot and I heard someone talk. "What are you doing? Come on, let's go back." said a voice that sounded high pitched. It was Sora. I noticed Riku stiffened next to me, holding my hand tighter.

"You know, Geppeto awfully worried about you." replied the talking dog.

"Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora and the gang began to walk away, expecting the puppet to follow. Instead Riku let go of my hand and put on his tough mask, he isn't fooling me anymore.

"But, Sora, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?" Riku smirked to Sora. I stayed hidden, wondering what would happen next.

"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Just playing with Pinocchio." He was still smirking.

"You know what I mean! What about Kairi? Did you find her?" Sora pleaded. _Sora must really like this Kairi chick. Heck that's all I've heard about from Riku too…_

"Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!" Sora whined. Riku didn't respond, but he grabbed the puppet's arm to pull him away, but not leaving until he grabbed my hand again and we ran to another room, actually I have no idea if they are room. Either way it smells nasty wherever we go here.

A few minutes later we bumped into her. The puppet ran away as soon as Riku let go. Sighing he began to walk after it, dragged me along with him, seeing as he won't let go of my hand. "Why do you still care about that boy?" Maleficent asked him and he stopped walking. His back faced her looking at the floor as she continued. "He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all."

"I don't care about him. I was just messing with him a little," he lied. He sounded sure of himself, but his eyes showed me differently.

"Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." She warned him.

"Mind your own business." Maleficent summoned herself a portal and left, leaving me alone with him.

"Sure you're okay? We don't have to do this. We can still walk away, you know." (a/n dang you Rai for saying this way to much in the second game) I told him. He looked back at me and cornered me to one of the platforms.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He assured me inching closer and closer to me until my back hit the wall. He looked straight at me, his body now touching mine.

He looked me straight into the eyes. His aqua blue eyes staring deep into my hazel eyes, but I had to kill the moment. "Why are you lying?"

He simply stared at me and walked away, off to find the puppet. I sighed and followed him. _So close. So close to kissing…_

Sora and the gang were busy chasing Pinocchio who was now standing by Riku when I finally entered the scene. Riku wouldn't let him go, but when he saw Sora he got distracted and the puppet rang away. I chased after the puppet, still hearing what the others were saying in the other area.

"Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?" Sora asked, almost pleading for Riku to stay away from the dark side.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?" Riku asked him, taunting him.

"I do." Sora said, softly. And then I heard the puppet yell. He was trapped inside the Parasite Cage heartless. I tried to pry him out, but somehow managed to be knocked out somewhere else in the room.

_I was having another vision, only this time I knew it was what was really happening outside my mind. Riku and Sora quickly ran in to see why the puppet yelled. They saw him in the cage. Riku looked around, probably trying to find me, but to no avail seeing as the stupid heartless blocked his view._

"_You up for this?" Riku got out his weapon._

"_No problem. Let's do it!" Sora replied to Riku, getting out his Keyblade. _

_They defeated the heartless in no time. The parasite cage spit Pinocchio out into the hole in the middle of the belly, I'm only assuming cause it smells the most rancid in here. Riku immediately followed and jumped into the hole, leaving me behind, Sora and his gang following._

_They fell back on to the old man's ship. Riku, being first, held the puppet, unconscious over his shoulders. "Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!" the old man named Geppeto begged. _For goodness sake have a heart, Riku. Just give him back his "son". What do we need it for Pinocchio for anyway?

"_Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet." Riku replied. _

"_He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!"_

"_He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs." _Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? He only wants the puppet to help Kairi.

"_Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?" Sora asked. I resisted the urge to think something sarcastic._

"_What do you care about her?" Riku asked, and walked away with Pinocchio still over his shoulder._

_Riku was looking down at the unconscious puppet, setting him on the floor, deeper in the belly than earlier, acid was bubbling everywhere. He didn't notice the others enter the room._

"_Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku." Sora said._

"_A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless… maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together." Riku said, not looking away until he finished saying his deep thought. Sora's only reply was getting into a fighting position, Keyblade out and all. "What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?"_

"_Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience." Sora stated, still not moving from his position._

"_Conscience?" Riku questioned._

"_You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!" I was shocked. _The wrong side? Is that what we are on? is maleficent lying to us?_ My head began to throb and the last thing I heard was Riku saying, "Then you leave me no choice." All was silent, but I was a cricket run to the puppet, who was barely moving now. the puppet began to glow, showing everyone he would be fine. Unfortunately the parasite cage returned and Riku escaped before Sora could notice, leaving me behind._

"Thanks for leaving me there Riku. Really thanks" I greeted him when I arrived to a new world, Hook's ship was in Neverland, why I have no clue. I sat down on the desk to see he was still looking at the lifeless girl. She had red hair and white and purpleish pinkish outfit on, I didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Oh Yami, you finally made it." He replied, in monotone, not bothering to look at me.

"yeah, no thanks to you. I had to summon a portal. You know how I feel about those."

I closed my eyes before hearing his reply, "I'm sorry about that. I had to escape before Sora could get to me."

"what are you afraid of him?" I mocked at him.

"No. I'm not." His voice sounds closer. I opened my eyes to find him inches away from my face. I gasped and started moving away from him, landing myself on the cushiony chair that was at the desk. Riku walked himself around the desk back to me, inches away again.

"Is there a reason for you invading my personal space?" He didn't reply to me. He put his arms on the armrest, blocking me from getting up. "oh come on! I was just teasing you. Don't take it to person—" I was blocked from speech by his lips. His lips were on mine. He was kissing me. I wasn't able to move. I closed my eyes, but before I could try to react his lips left mine. When I reopened my eyes, he was gone, back to looking at what I assume to be Kairi, acting like nothing had happened. My lips began to tingle with excitement. _Did he just…. And why is this making me happy? _

"So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" Riku asked Maleficent when she entered the room. He was avoiding my gaze. I was still in shock to say anything though.

"Precisely." Maleficent simply replied.

"And her heart was…"

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt."

He spun around to face the witch. "Tell me! What can I do?" he pleaded, still avoiding me completely.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There, you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless."

He began to glow green, the power consuming him. "Soon, Kairi. Soon." He assured the lifeless body. I summoned another portal and left, tears leaving my face silently as I went to my room to take a quick shower and drown my sorrows out.

* * *

wow... that was slightly depressing i'm not gonna lie. but hey I updated!

ok a few things, Hikari/Yami is figuring out she may have feelings for Riku, oh who am I kidding, she does have feelings for him, she just won't admit it. She's also jealous of Kairi because Riku seems to care so much Kairi.

I wanna thank Sailor Wolf4 and The Red Kunoichi for reviewing *hands them each a virtual cookie* . I also wanna thank them for being such good friends and I look forward to talking to them again very soon!!!!! HAPPY ALMOST EASTER SINCE IT'S TOMORROW WHEN I POST THIS!

See ya next time!


	10. Atlantica Part 1

Shortly after… well Riku invading my personal bubble, Maleficent sent me to Atlantica to make sure Ursula was set up. Now normally, I hate using portals, seeing as I can't trust darkness and heartless. But it was the only way to escape Riku. So I quickly went off to my new mission, leaving him behind.

I was there a few days before Sora would arrive; he had to go to Traverse Town or whatever to stock up on supplies. Upon arrival, I was transformed into a mermaid. I ended up having a dark purple fin, which I'm quite proud of, with a black biking top. Thank goodness for the no meddling rule, because I would rather not have anyone see me in this ensemble.

I checked on Ursula, she claimed everything was fine and peachy and I could just head back to wherever I came from. She didn't need any help; she tried to convince me she would be fine on her own. I didn't want to leave yet, so I stuck around. Over the next few days I grew used to swimming in water.

Finally Sora and his posse arrived. Sora was now a merman, more like merboy. The duck was now a squid and the talking dog was a turtle. I've always loved turtles. I was hiding in the shadows, wandering around when they showed up, making it painfully obvious they had no clue how to swim.

Lucky for him, help came. Some mermaid with red hair, I am jealous her hair is that bright and still looks good. It was Ariel, the princess of these waters. Why Maleficent didn't need this princess for her plan, I didn't want to find out. I made sure I was well hidden by the time I heard them talking.

"Come on, Sebastian!" exclaimed the mermaid to the talking crab.

"Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!" the crab, named Sebastian gasped as he came face to face with Donald the squid. The crab and the fish with the blue stripes began swimming, hiding behind Ariel. _If these creatures are supposed to protect her, they aren't doing a good job._

"Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?" Ariel asked, looking behind her to the fish named Flounder.

"I don't know. There's something weird about them." Flounder replied, still hiding.

Sora, weakly laughing, replied, "What do you mean?"

Ariel began to swim around Sora, and then continued swimming around all of them, almost like she was observing them. "They do seem… a little different. Where are you from?"

"Uh… we're from kind of far away. And we're not really used to these waters." Sora hesitated, and then weakly laughed again. Flounder and Goofy began to eye each other, Sebastian and Donald were glaring.

"Oh, I see… in that case…" she stopped and looked over at Sebastian; "Sebastian can show you how we swim around here." the crab looked at her and was not happy.

"Ariel, King Triton will not like this!" he muttered, but showed Sora and them how to properly swim.

"Oh, don't worry. " Ariel assured him, but I had enough. I quickly swam away back to Ursula, just to inform her of Sora's arrival.

I managed to set up her cauldron to show us what was going on in the world. She summoned heartless as I watched to see what would happen next.

"Good job. Now let's move on to self- defense." Sebastian suggested, but Ariel stopped him and they all swam away, Ariel hiding in the cave I was previously in and the other two went into a clam. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were left to fend on their own.

While they were fighting I took the time to think about whatever came to mind. Problem was, it was Riku. He was all that came to my mind. Why? He's just some guy. Nothing major.

**Maybe cause you like him…**

_Whoa who said that?_

**Me. I'm in your mind. Your… conscience. Look it doesn't matter.**

_I have a conscience? Since when?_

**Since forever, but Maleficent shut me out.**

_Wait what?_

**You've been hypnotized. This entire time. You think she's your mistress or whatever you call it, but she isn't. She's only using you. And yes, Riku knows this too. why else would you have not had any visions lately?**

I thought about that. Has it been really been weeks since my last vision. The last one I saw was from someone's past, my guess is Sora and Riku's past. _I'm changing. This isn't me. _I looked around myself. I was furious. I was being used. But the worst part of it, what was I supposed to you?

**Act like nothing is wrong. Just keep doing what you want. We'll figure out a way out of this mess.**

But no matter what my conscience or whatever said, it still hurt. Maleficent was using me. What bugged me worse was that Riku didn't do anything to stop her. Good thing I was in the sea, nobody would see if I was crying.

* * *

I know i know it's short. My excuses: i just had surgery last week and I'm still a little tired, my allergies keep coming back, and i was lazy and i got stuck, so i decided to end it there. It's basically a filler. So review and subscribe please!


	11. Atlantica Part 2

When I managed to pull myself back together, I noticed they were all at Triton's castle. I tried to wipe my eyes, but then I remember I was in the water. It all blended in. Boy am I stupid sometimes….

I swam trying to catch up, but they were too ahead of me. Luckily I had practice swimming for a few days so I caught up pretty easily. I stayed behind a column, remaining well hidden as I saw the next scene.

Triton had just blasted a heartless, "That was too close." Ariel, the red headed mermaid, smiled at her father and swam over to him as he continued, "Ss long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there! Strange creatures lurk outside." He lectured, eyeing Sora and his strange group.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Beholds. You swim before the ruler of the seas: his Majesty, King Triton."

"And who are they?"

"They helped us fight off those creatures." Ariel informed her dad.

"They don't look familiar."

"We're from an ocean very far away." Sora replied. _An ocean far away…. How original. Man I've been in the dark too long. Now I'm thinking sarcastically._

"Yup. We came to find the Keyhole." The turtle replied, swimming around Sora.

"The what?" Triton said.

"What's that?" asked Ariel, brimming with curiosity.

"Well, it's a—"Goofy began, still continuing to swim.

King Triton narrowed his eyes, interrupting Goofy, "There's no such thing. Certainly not here."

"But, daddy…" Ariel began to plead, but her dad wouldn't have it.

"Ariel, not another word! You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?" Her dad commanded. She understood, but quickly swam away. Sora and his gang decided to follow her.

I decided I'd seen enough. I quickly transported myself, using dark magic sadly, to Ursula's Grotto. When I arrived, I saw her watching Sora and Ariel in her magical cauldron, her two pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam, lurking near in the image. She laughed, wickedly, "Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend… your day is coming." She laughed again, still not noticing me.

_This is getting really old. First the old hag sends me to assist another hag with multiple arms or legs. Then I get ignored for days. I could go back and say Ursula didn't need help, but then I'd have to face Riku. And I'm not ready to face him yet. _

I don't think I've mentioned how boring this world really is. It had no point. I wont bored you with the details but basically Triton apparently destroyed something valuable to his daughter Ariel, and she swam off crying. Triton knew Sora and his gang weren't from this world. He told them to leave. But would they listen of course not.

* * *

I was staring in Ursula's special cauldron, watching what was going on. Lucky for me the witch, I can't tell who's older Ursula or Maleficent, was gone. I saw Ariel laying her head down on a big rock, crying. It was probably her dad again. He seemed to have a bad temper.

"My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow." One of the eels said, I think it was Jetsam. I could barely tell them apart.

"What a pity. If only there were something we could do…" Flotsam replied. _Ok its official these eels give me the creeps. _

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help." By now they were swimming around Ariel. _I really hate these eels. They creep me out and scare me. _

"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you."

"Who're talking about?" Ariel asked who by now was looking up, wiping her nonexistent tears. Do I need to go over this again? We are under water. Tears just float away. I should know.

"Oh, she would surely help you. She'd make all your dreams come true. Ursula can surely help…" the eels trailed off before disappearing in a cloud of inky smoke. Ariel remained looking up at where they disappeared but not for long seeing as Ursula appeared in their place, saying, "You called my dear?"

"You're Ursula? I was just wondering if—"Ariel began.

"It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world." Ursula told her, casually.

"What?"

"But they had special help—that mysterious key." Ariel put her hand on her chest and sighed sadly, "Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." Ursula paused, probably for dramatic effect before revealing her plan on how to secretly get the Trident. "Now listen carefully. I think the keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing… I can help you get to these other worlds you long for. "She, meaning Ursula, was clearly lying. I mean really who believes an octopus anyway under their right minds?

I'll spare you the details of what happens next and just give you a brief summary. Ursula steals the Trident. Sora and his friends try to get it back. Ursula turns into a giant. Sora defeats her and locks the keyhole. The best thing out of all of this was besides the fact of avoiding Riku; I got to witness the end of Flotsam and Jetsam. I seriously had a mini party when Sora destroyed them. Sadly I had to go so I summoned a portal and headed back to Hallow Bastion and went straight to Maleficent, with aching legs. You try swimming almost non stop for a few days and see how what it does to you legs once you get them back.

The old hag was pissed as usual, but she noticed I was in pain and sent me off. I went straight to my room and laid down, thanking the unknown forces that I managed not to run into Riku. Turns out he was still in Neverland so I was spared. But what I've noticed lately is my lack of visions of Sora. Maybe it's cause I've been following him lately. But even now, nothing. Could it be that I've dwelled in the darkness to long? I shrugged these thoughts off and went into a deep slumber.

I woke up a few hours later, though it felt like minutes, with my legs still aching terribly. I moaned because of the pain.

"Shut up." Someone else was in my room. I opened my eyes to see Riku sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Did ya miss me?" he smirked. _Dammit._

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with finishing school. I'm finally a senior *does happy dance* and then after that I had serious writer's block. please forgive me and review. *hands out a pie to everyone who reads to shows forgiveness*


	12. HalloweenTown

_I woke up a few hours later, though it felt like minutes, with my legs still aching terribly. I moaned because of the pain. _

"_Shut up." Someone else was in my room. I opened my eyes to see Riku sitting in the chair next to my bed. "Did ya miss me?" he smirked. _Dammit.

* * *

"Definitely not." I said, closing my eyes again. _Maybe if I keep my eyes closed and wish really hard he'll go away. _I reopened by eyes, hoping that maybe just maybe he wouldn't still be there. Of course I had to be wrong.

He was still sitting on the other side of my room, smirking. "look I've had rough few days between a rotten octopus and I'm sore from all that swimming underwater, so if you could just get the hell out of my room that would be amazing." I flipped over laying down facing my back toward him, hoping he'd get the message but he didn't.

I closed my eyes again, feeling insanely tired, but that all changed when he got closer and I saw him standing over me. "Do you really think that just closing your eyes would make me disappear?" he asked.

"No, but I'm pretty sure your girlfriend back in Neverland would care if she was even awake." I snapped at him.

"Ok first of all, Kairi is not my girlfriend; second of all, you're jealous aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous? Of some puppet girl that some arrogant teenager that needs an attitude adjustment has a crush on? Doubt it."

He turned me over to face him. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? What's my problem? My problem is you! You think that just because you're a guy and a little bit older than me that you can just do whatever you want! Well guess what? You can't! Just because you lived on some island doesn't mean you can do what you want! You don't barge into my room, ever. In fact, never go in my room! Ever! Even if I was dying some bloody death from a heartless, you never go in my room! And you don't just go around kissing people randomly! So get out of my room, better yet. Get out of my life! I never ever wanna see you again!" I yelled at him.

He ran out of my room and I took this as a time get up and close my door, locking it, just in case. I laid back down and got some more well needed sleep.

* * *

I woke up again, this time to absolute silence. I checked the time and saw it was the next day, not that outside showed any indication of it. That's the bad thing about Hallow Bastion. It always looked the same outside. I went to the dining room, which I haven't visited in ages to get me a quick bowl of cereal. There was a note left by Maleficent. _Oh goody, another assignment. At least I don't have to worry about having to hang out with Riku. He must already be at Neverland with his girlfriend. Wait why do I care again?_

I read the note. My assignment today was check on Sora. Apparently the hag got word from the sack of bugs, Oogie Boogie that he was in Halloweentown. I finished my meal and headed straight there.

I left the portal, noticing a new appearance in my outfit. I now was wearing a black and dark purple corset with a matching tutu like skirt. I wore black flats, much to my relief. I've never worn heels before and I had no desire ever to. My hair was pulled back into two high pigtails in a punkish way, black hair with purple streaks. Personally I loved the outfit, and I wish I could wear outside this world.

Sora and his friends, I think that's safe to say although I've known for someone to befriend a duck and a walking dog but aw well, walked into some square, where I was. I quickly hid behind house and peeked out. Sora was now a vampire. I never did like vampires. From what I've heard they were just annoying and creepy. The duck was disguised as a mummy. comment there. Goofy looked kind of like Frankenstein, though I only know who he is from the Moogles back in Traverse Town. They continued walking on; just ignoring the heartless after trying to fight them but noticing that resulted in nothing. _Why aren't the heartless fighting them? Does the hag know about this?_

"And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares—Jack Skellington!" some short, cone-shaped that displayed the two faces(happy and sad) and somewhere on this suit it said mayor, so I'm thinking it's safe to name this guy mayor.

Jack, I presume, appeared from behind a wall. I looked over to notice he's an extremely thin, tall skeleton. He wore a black suit with white pinstripes with black shoes and a bow around his neck. This place is just getting weirder and weirder.

"Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!" said the mayor, applauding Jack.

"Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor." Jack replied before leaving to find some doctor.

"Then I'll go attend to the decorations." The mayor said, running off to who knows what. I carefully followed Sora as they followed Jack to some research lab where some creepy guy was sitting in a wheelchair. They stood in a corner, while I was looking in from the window. It was too crowded and there was no way I could hide in there.

"I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Jack said, thinking.

"Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!" replied the doctor while my ears began to feel pain. _I really don't like this voice. It's super annoying._

"Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?"

"Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work." the doctor replied, wheeling himself over to some shelf.

Jack walked over to the large book on the desk. "To make a heart, first take a container with a lock..." he said, looking over a heart that was wrapped with a keyhole locking it. "We need the key to this thing first!"

"You're really gonna unlock it for them?" the duck, who's name I finally learned was Donald, asked Sora.

"Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?" Sora replied. _Heartless? Dancing? Either I'm losing my mind or this place is just crazy. _

"Not really." Donald muttered.

Sora tried to use his Keyblade by shooting a beam at the Keyhole, but it didn't work because no beam came out. "My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are..." Jack said, suddenly fascinated with Sora.

"Sora." Sora told him.

"Well done, Sora! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween."

"What's this Heartless doing here?"

"Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius!" he told Sora before turning his attention back to Dr. Finkelstein, don't ask me how I figured that out cause honestly I don't know anymore. "Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse. Emotion. Terror. Fear. Hope and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!"

Dr. Finkelstein moved his electric wheelchair to the lever on one side of the lab and pushed it down, activating it. A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

The project failed. "It failed!" Jack cried out.

"Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory." Dr. Finkelstein replied, opening the top of his head and touching his brain. "Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her!" he closed his head back up, "Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down."

"No problem. Sora, would you like to come along?" asked Jack. Sora replied sure and they headed out.

The mayor popped back up, clearly in panic. "Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!"

"Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about." Jack assured him and they headed off to find Sally. I didn't feel like following so I walked off to rest and clear my head, already annoyed with this world. I was getting a splitting headache just by staying here. Don't get me wrong I love the clothes but my patience was low because of the foul mood I was in.

* * *

A little while later I decided to finally get up and go hunt down Oogie Boogie. I found a group of kids talking at the Graveyard where Sora and his group had just left. They popped up out of some coffin, announcing their names at the same time.

"Did you hear that?" Barrel said to his two friends.

"Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?" Lock asked.

"Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" the female named Shock said.

"Tell Oogie Boogie." Barrel said.

"Wait, you know where Oogie is?" I asked, appearing from behind them. They turned around and looked at me, deciding if they should trust me. "I work with some h-I mean Maleficent. She told to me to assist him."

Shock replied, "Yeah we know where he is. I'll show since these idiots I'm stuck with are too lazy too."

"We are not lazy! Or stupid…" the two boys replied at the same time. I chuckled to myself as they led me to where Oogie was hiding.

* * *

We arrived at his lair a few minutes later and they quickly explained what Jack was up to. I stayed leaning against one of the walls, looking at the surroundings he had. I had to give it to him. He sure knew how to decorate. Oogie interrupted my thoughts, "A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered! That works for me! Ohh, when I get my hands on that... Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless." He said, laughing at the same time. The three kids were all hiding in a corner, shaking with fear.

He sent them off to find the heart they were talking about, something about using it to control the heartless. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked him once they left, a headache still dull in my head.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at me, "just stand there and if I need you, I'll let you know." He walked off to devise more of his scheme.

The three brats, I decided though they were on my side, they were annoying. Shortly after Sora arrived with Jack, Donald, and Goofy getting ready to fight the three brats. I remained hiding in the shadows, watching closely.

Shock began to lie once they were defeated, "We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart."

"Yeah, that's right!" Lock agreed.

"B-But you guys said—"Barrel stammered.

"You should be ashamed!" Shock scolded him. Sora pushed down a lever, revealing where Oogie was hiding. They entered and began to fight Oogie. I carefully followed, anxious to see how all this ended. I stayed on a platform, on the other side of Oogie, hiding in the shadows as the fight began.

"Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!" Jack yelled.

"You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!" Oogie rang out, swallowing the heart. "Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!" Two Heartless appeared both taking spots on each side of him. "This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!" I chuckled in my head as they attacked Oogie, defeating him.

Oogie Boogie became flat as the stuff inside him, they looked awfully like bugs, began crawling out. "So, that heart was a failure after all." Jack commented. They all left and walked outside. I summoned a portal and moved somewhere else out of sight.

All of the sudden, Oogie's Manor grew, resembling Oogie himself, ready to fight. "Whoa! How did he get so big?" Sora muttered.

"Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!" Jack commented, again. _Jack is very smart and observant. _

"So we just have to destroy those things, right?" Jack nodded his head and they all began to fight. Sora sealed another Keyhole once it was all over. I summoned another portal and headed back to Hallow Bastion.

* * *

I know it's been a bit since i've last update, but i'm hoping with how long it is will make it up. So review and let me know. Next world shall be... NEVERLAND! It's gonna be intense.


	13. Neverland Part One

Hikari's POV

I slept and slept like I'd never slept before. Pretending to be on the hag's side was a pain. Ever since I'd found out she'd been hypnotizing me, I wanted to leave. But I never had the time.

I got up and stretched before remembering something. My necklace. I felt around to wear it should be, around my neck, but I couldn't find it. _Where is it? _I searched all around my room, suddenly not so tired. But I couldn't find it no matter how hard I tried. I looked in all the drawers in my room, every shelf. Anywhere it could be but I couldn't find it.

I sat down on my bed, feeling defeated. It wasn't anywhere here and this is the last place I remember having it. I know I had it when Hades took me to the Coliseum those many months ago. I had it before I met Riku… but I didn't have it after I was hypnotized. What happened to it?

That was the last straw. The necklace was the last thing I had from my world, since my parents gave it to me, well I assumed. I found it shortly with me in my pocket after I snatched it before my world was destroyed and kept it ever since, though I could never tell what it said on the back. I began to pack my stuff, deciding I would find the necklace and then leave.

Riku's POV

I toyed with the object I had in my hands. It was Yami's necklace. I've had it with me for a few months now. I know I should have given it back to her, but she hasn't noticed it was gone so why bother?

I saw a ship come into view, a Gummi Ship. I went over and recognized it as Sora's. I've seen it so often I could recognize it with my eyes closed, okay maybe not. I went around and ordered the pirate ship to not catch up and capture Sora's ship. I didn't feel like dealing with him, especially with Kairi still on board, though unconscious.

But Hook had other plans and we did the exact opposite of what I said. No problem, I can still use this to my advantage. I left room we kept Kairi in, carrying her with me and prepared to run into Sora.

Hikari's POV

I finished packing my stuff. No idea where I was headed to. I wanted to join Sora in his quest, but I had no clues as to where he was. Then my vision became fuzzy and I landed on my bed.

* * *

"_Uh, a big ship is catching up to us." I heard Goofy blurt out. I looked out to see…_

"_Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!" Donald yelled out. That must be where Riku is with Kairi. So that's where they're headed._

"_It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!" Sora told them before the ship crashed, separating them once again. Sora was knocked out unconscious on top the ship while Donald and Goofy somehow ended up inside the ship._

* * *

I woke up a few moments later. I grabbed my stuff and headed straight to Neverland, to help Sora when I could and see if Riku had any clues where my necklace was. Sure I was still mad at him, but I'd rather try to talk to him then Maleficent any day.

Once I arrived, I set my stuff down on some clock tower, I didn't trust any pirates and I figured they would try to snatch some of my stuff, even though it all fit in one small bag, then I teleported to the front of the ship and hid behind some crate, observing the scene.

Sora had finally woken up; as he sat up he heard a voice. " I didn't think you'd come, Sora." Riku…. Sora gasped in reply as he turned to face his once close friend. "Good to see you again."

"Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked him once he was standing up again.

"Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her." Riku replied, pointing over to where Kairi was laying down on the ground. She was looking paler then the last time I glance at her, which was yesterday. _Yikes._

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, not being able to take his eyes of her body.

"That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her." Riku smirked. _Dammit he's ego is showing. Trying to get him to tell me where my necklace is may be harder than I thought. _

Sora tried to walk over to reach Kairi, but Hook had to use his hand to block him. "Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy."

Sora finally looked around; his eyes bugging out noticed he was surrounded by Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Heartless. "Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?" Sora asked him.

"The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear." Riku replied nonchalantly.

"You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart." Sora pointed out.

Riku replied,"Not a chance. My heart's too strong."

"Riku..."

"I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance." Riku summoned Sora's shadow. It looked just like Sora, obviously, except it was all black being his shadow. "You can go see your friends now." An invisible hatch opened from underneath Sora, resulting in him falling down into the Hold, where I'm guessing Sora's new friends were.

Riku turned to Captain Hook, no guilt for how he treated Sora in his eyes. "Let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land." He left to head back inside grabbing Kairi on his way, but not before I saw him reach into his pocket to hold something, but I couldn't tell from here.

Captain Hook looked over at his right hand mate, Mr. Smee,"That scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!" he said, clearly annoyed.

"What shall we do, Captain Hook?" stuttered Smee.

"Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats."

"But, Captain, you-know-who is also down—"

"Shh... Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!" Hook sounded paranoid now.

"No, Captain."

Captain Hook got in front of Smee and began to shake his shoulders,"Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves..." I didn't bother hearing the rest. I snuck out from my hiding spot and went to go find Riku, reluctantly.

I entered the room he was in as he was setting Kairi back down carefully on the bed. I finally noticed what he had, but I wasn't sure I got closer and snatched it from him. It was my necklace. He looked at me, angry, but then he noticed what I took from his hands.

"I can explain…" he trailed off.

"Yeah you better explain why the hell you have my necklace. And it better be a pretty good damn reason too." I cussed at him.

"…"

"Oh, so you don't have a good reason as to why you took my necklace? I see. Well I hope you're happy. Working with maleficent and all. Have a good life, Riku." I said before walking off, planning on meeting Sora sooner than I thought. I was about to leave the room, lost in my own thoughts, so I didn't hear when some footsteps chased after me and grabbed my wrist. "Riku, let go." I simply said before struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, I won't. Why are you leaving?" he turned me around to face him, then backing me up to a wall.

"None of your damn business now let me go." He refused to let me go, but instead inched closer. He stopped when he was next to my ear. "Just... don't go please." He begged me, but I wouldn't listen. I shoved him off me and left with my necklace in hand. Leaving him behind.

Riku's POV

She left. I can't believe she left. I got angry, furious. Hook came back in and I hid the fact that someone important to me was gone. "What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?" Hook asked me, plopping down into his chair.

"There are seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead weight behind, including her." I replied, looking over at Kairi again.

"After the trouble of capturing her? And why those seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?"

"Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less." _It's not like I have anything else anyway. _

"Hmph. You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever."

"I will find it no matter what."

"Uh, Captain..." Smee interrupted, his voice coming from the pipes.

"What?"

"The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them."

"Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!" I continued looking over to Kairi, while Hook barked orders at Smee. _Kairi. You're all that I have left. Please, wake up._

_

* * *

_

4 pages on word. That's all for now. sorry if it may seem shortish, but i'm sure you'll get over it cause i'm tired and hungry cause it's almost dinner time. I'll update again soon! promise!


	14. Neverland Part Two

LE GASP! What's this? She updated? At last!

I had insane writers block halfway through this chapter that took literally days to cure

I have been having some issues with my left ear, damn infections, and so I had to visit the doctor quite often for the past few weeks, in face I'm seeing my ear doctor again on Monday for what to do next, aka shots. YUCK

did I mention I'm lazy?

So school starts in about three weeks sooooooo…. Yeah….. fun stuff…I'LL BE A SENIOR YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M KINDA SORTA EXCITED AND I JUST MADE A SLIGHT NARUTO MOMENT THINGAMAJJER EVEN THOUGH I'VE ONLY SEEN THE FIRST FEW EPISODES….i should probably try to catch up on that soon but first I must finished watching boy meets world on YouTube…and updating of course…

READ ON MY READERS!

* * *

Riku's POV

A few minutes had passed and I finally decided where to go. Since obviously Hook wasn't going to help me find Kairi's heart, I decided I would take her with me back to Hallow Bastion. I walked over to where her body lay on the bed in the Captain's headquarters and lifted her up, putting her into my arms bridal style. I was just about to summon a portal back when the door opened and Sora popped in with his two new friends.

"Riku, wait!" Sora tried to stop me, but it didn't work. I disappeared with Kairi back to my room in my new home, but not before summoning an AntiSora. _That ought to keep him busy for a few minutes. _I set her down, carefully on my bed, hoping, somehow she'd wake up.

Hikari's POV

It almost looked like he really was upset that I left. But that would mean he actually cared for me, which I seriously doubt. He has feelings for Kairi, not me. I still wanna know how he felt it was okay to take my necklace. Sure I completely forgot about it when the old hag, Maleficent, hypnotized me to work for her, but that doesn't just give him the right to have it.

I was sitting down by my stuff I dropped off back in the clock tower in London. I was curled up in a ball, leaning against one of my bigger black bags. I couldn't hide in Neverland. I was back to avoiding Riku, so confused about all my thoughts. He really looked upset back there, and for some odd reason I couldn't get his face out of my head. The way he looked at me, begged me to stay. Then I had to push him away… I felt completely guilty about it. But why did I feel guilty? He deserved it! Didn't he?

Before I could dwell on my thoughts longer, some boy who looked to be somewhere younger than my age by a few years flew by, holding a girl in his arms. I took a spot, hiding behind one of the sides as I got a closer look. He was clad in a green cap with a red feather in it on his head, a light green, short-sleeved tunic, and green tights. He had pale skin with black eyebrows, brown eyes, and short, orange hair. He also had tan shoes, with a dagger that poked out from under his belt. _This must be Peter Pan._

He set a girl, who looked to be around his age down on the tower. _This must be Wendy, the other girl Sora and his friend were trying to rescue. _Wendy looked like she was around the age of twelve. She had big blue eyes and curly, light-brown hair which she had tied back using a blue bow. She also has bright red lips. She was dressed in a blue nightdress, which wasn't too shocking since it was nighttime. He whispered a few words to her and then flew off as she waved back.

I hesitantly came out from the shadows but before I could say anything or do anything for that matter, I passed out on the hard cold floor.

_

* * *

_

When I was able to "see" again I noticed I was back in Neverland on Hook's ship. I looked around and noticed I was floating, which was incredibly weird since I don't even know how to fly.

"_Quite a codfish, that Riku—running off with that girl without even saying goodbye." I heard Hook tell Sora. I looked back down and began to pay attention. _He left? Already?

"_Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?" Sora asked, pleading to Hook. _

"_To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there." Hook told him, taking out a lantern with a fairy trapped in it. The fairy was dressed in a short green dress with matching slippers that had puffballs on them. "Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?"_

"_No…"Sora trailed off as he put away his Keyblade, suddenly surrounded by heartless._

_Hook continued as Sora began backing up to stand on the plank, "Hand over the Keyblade and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblade or the plank?" Suddenly, Hook began to hear a strange ticking noise. He looked down and noticed the crocodile there. He began whining in protest," It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here!" Hook, turning to the crocodile he added, "Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!"_

_Sora was about to jump off the plank, landing himself into the crocodile's mouth when he heard a strange voice. "Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!"_

* * *

I woke back up to my head throbbing. I groaned in agony not used to randomly knocking out for visions seeing as it's been a few weeks, if not months since I had my last one. I still didn't know why I wasn't having visions earlier. That was still unclear. I opened my eyes to see the girl in the blue nightgown from earlier looking over me. "Are you alright? My name is Wendy." She asked me.

"I'm okay other than my throbbing head." I told her, carefully trying to sit up with her help and held my head in my left hand.

"Does this usually happen to you? Knocking out for no reason I mean." She asked me, I noted she had a slight English accent.

"Not lately, but yes this has happened before nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Wendy continued hovering over me for a few more minutes, fussing over me as if she was my mom. Personally it was kind of freaking me out seeing as I was older than Wendy and there was no way she would be my mom, though I do wonder how my mom is…. I wish I knew where she was.

Wendy finally left me alone once Peter returned with Sora and his gang. I stayed hidden as long as possible as I watched them interact with each other. Sora and his friends eventually left along with Peter taking Wendy home to her family, reluctantly. I put my bag back on my back and headed back to Hallow Bastion. I was starting to feel a little guilty for just leaving Riku like that.

I arrived back into the main room where I figured Riku would end up once he returned to update Maleficent on what was going on, as if she didn't already know. I felt lightheaded and I sat down quickly, leaning against the wall in the dark, and knocking out again.

_

* * *

_

I was back on some island. I wandered around to find some cave where I found two small figures. They looked really familiar.

Where have I seen them before….oh I know. That must be Sora and Riku as kids.

"_Hey, Sora." Riku asked._

"_Hm?"_

"_When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

"_Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now?" Sora and Riku began walking out and I carefully followed, I was right behind them when they stopped. "Hey, you know the girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!" Sora continued rambling as Riku looked back in my direction. I widened my eyes, thinking he saw me, but he didn't say anything and walked off. I looked to where he was looking and realized he wasn't looking at me, but the door with a strange and mysterious keyhole in it. _How is it he didn't see me?

* * *

I woke up suddenly to hear panting. I turned to look and saw Riku was back. he was knelt over on his knees, panting for his breath. Maleficent was standing over him as he gained back his breath. It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart." Riku had his jaw clenched, until he heard a roar behind him. He quickly stood up to look at what made the noise. Maleficent clarified for him, "A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power.

"My power?" Riku questioned, now facing the hag again.

"Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential." The hag held her hands out with her scepter toward the ceiling. He began to glow green, growing stronger into the darkness. I scoffed at this and left, forever. I still felt a little guilty, but it was clear he didn't need me.

I went back to Traverse town with my stuff and sat back down on one of the rooftops on the first district. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping to shake off any guilt I had and worry for Riku.


	15. Hallow Bastion Part 1

The next few days were pretty boring, but for some reason I felt guiltier and emptier and ever, which was weird cause before I got kidnapped by Hades, only for a short while until Maleficent forced me to work for her, this was how I lived, barely talking to anyone, if anyone at all.

Cloud wasn't around much anymore; he was busy with his own problems of his own. His darkness from what I gathered. He told me a bit about it once. One day, he would be rid of the darkness in his heart. The only way he could get rid of it was defeating Sephiroth. A few weeks later he was gone, but I knew he would be okay.

I was wondering around Traverse Town, finding myself not too afraid to show my face anymore. I got a few glares, but I didn't mind them. I was headed to my secret spot on a rooftop over the Accessory Shop run by Cid, when I saw Sora and his friends begin to walk by. I quickly ran into the alley a few ways off. I huffed and puffed, thinking I had lost them, but they were right behind me.

"Hey, wait! Weren't you with Maleficent?" Sora asked me, after grabbing my arm to make sure I didn't leave.

"I was, but not anymore. She…had control over me." I replied, quietly looking down.

"I believe you." I widened my eyes while Donald alternated between glaring at me and Sora.

"How can you believe her? She could be lying right now and it could be a trap!" Donald squawked. _Donald__ really is annoying, but does have a valid point…_

"Come on Donald, lighten up. She's telling the truth. Just look at her eyes."

"My eyes?"

"When Maleficent had you hypnotized, your eyes were really dark, basically black. But now they're brighter, blue. Like an old friend of mine..."Sora trailed off in his own thought, in deep thought. _I misjudged these guys. Partly the hag's fault, but Sora doesn't seem so bad. _

Sora paused, deep in thought, and then continued, "You should come with us!"

"What?" not only heard from me, but from Donald, too.

"Well yeah, the more the merrier. Don't you guys agree?"

"Well shucks Sora, I think that's a great idea!" Goofy exclaimed. Donald was death glaring me.

"I don't think we should trust her, after all he did work for Maleficent." Donald quacked.

"Well I trust her, if that counts for anything," said a female. She had on a loose, lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it over her pink dress with a magenta lining, buttons going down the front, except for the last two. She had a piece of black string tied around her neck, much like the one around mine. She has green eyes with brown hair styled into three braids; two short ones on either side of her head and one long one in the back, the latter sporting a red bow, bangs framing her face with brown boots to finish it off. I learned her name was Aerith. Apparently she knows Cloud really well; Aerith blushed slightly at just at the mere mention of him. But I don't think he feels the same way, seeing as he never mentioned her ever. I met the rest of the Traverse Town gang and learned a bit of how their home looked like. It kind of reminded me of what Hollow Bastion looks like… I wonder why.

A few days later, Sora and his pals went off to go check on some previous worlds they visited before returning. I took that time to just walk around town and think. Leon has been encouraging me to join Sora and his friends, but I think that would be too hard. When Sora returned he begged me, literally got on his knees, asking me to join him and his friends to save Kairi and Riku. I didn't want to, but how can you say no to his puppy dog pout, where did he learn that pout from?

We stocked up more on supplies and headed off to Hollow Bastion. On our way, I was in my own little world; I seem to go there a lot lately. What would Riku do when he saw me? Punch me into oblivion? Ignore me like I never existed? Kiss me until my lips…whoa wait a minute. What kinda of thought was that?

We finally got off the ship hours later, and I do mean hours with how often Sora had to go potty in flight. We finally got off the ship, I immediately felt uncomfortable, thinking about what happened the last time I was here…

"Gawrsh, look at that!" Goofy exclaimed, thankfully stopping my thoughts. He was pointing at everything.

"I know this place..." Sora mumbled, but we all heard him.

"Hmm, that's strange." Goofy and I said at the same time. I thought I was the only one in this group who's been here before.

"I wonder why... I feel this warmth inside, right here." Sora placed his hand over his heart, sighing.

"Aw. You're just hungry." Donald said, for once I agreed, but not fully.

"Hey, I'm serious!" A great roar was heard a few hundred feet away so we quickly ran over to see what it was. We saw this big beast, who we later learned is Beast, nor seriously that's his name, lame right, and the big idiot himself, Riku.

"No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?" Riku asked, smugly. _Nice to know he isn't prideful at all. _

"I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!" Beast roared at Riku.

"Take her if you can." Riku tempted, Beast ran over to attack but Riku quickly evaded him and counterattacked, injuring him to fall on the ground.

"Stop!" Sora yelled as he got in front of Beast, I leaned over Beast's body to help heal him with the cure spell I learned before getting here, again, from Aerith.

"So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you." Riku kept his gaze on Sora, glaring even, and ignoring me. _So that's how it is…_

"Riku..." Sora looked, sorry. I couldn't blame him. I mean they are, or were, best friends, but now enemies.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let the Keyblade choose...its true master." Sora's Keyblade disappeared from his hands, ending up in Riku's. Goofy and Donald showed shock on their faces. The only ones not in shock was Riku and Beast. "Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world."

"But that's impossible. How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!" Sora argued.

"You were just the delivery boy. Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this." Riku mocked and tossed a wooden sword next to Sora and quickly left. I scooted over to Sora as he knelt on the ground, suddenly overcome with disappointment.

"Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission." Donald muttered, sadly, getting up to follow Riku.

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But..." Goofy hesitated, but reluctantly followed Donald anyway.

"Sora, Hikari, sorry." Donald told us before both him and Goofy left with Riku.

We looked back over to Beast, to see him still moaning. Even though I healed most of his wounds, I ran out of magic before I could take all the pain away. "Hey, don't move. You're hurt." Sora said, caringly, but still with a hint of sadness from being betrayed by his so called best friend.

"Why... Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here." Beast said, trying to get up with our help. I handed him a potion while Sora got up to get his wooden sword, which we would learn is completely worthless against heartless.

"Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me." Sora said, and we joined Beast on his quest. "I'm surprised you didn't go with the others though Hikari."

"Well as much fun as it would be getting Riku's baggy pants in a bunch, you need all the help you can get." I said, smiling. "Though I'm not sure how much help I can get seeing as I don't have any weapon."

"That's okay. I'm glad I have a friend like you." Sora said, smiling. We headed off, and I was smiling, like I hadn't smiled since my family died. I had a…friend. And it felt real nice.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE EPICLY BADLY LATE UPDATE! Lot's of stuff happened.**

**1. I'm a senior in high school, workload can be heavy on multiple nights.**

**2. by the time i feel like updating, my brain is fried.**

**3. my freaking body decided to have an umbilical hernia, sac formed from the inner lining of your belly (abdominal cavity) that pushes through a hole in the abdominal wall at the belly button, meaning i needed surgery. So three days of school and weekend later i was in the emergency followed by a hospital to get that taken care of. **

**4. i missed a week of school cause of reason three, and i literally slept that entire week during school hours.**

**5. i was taking precal and cause of 3 and 4 i missed a bunch and fell way behind, so naturally i had to put that over updating anything.**

**6. i finally dropped that class about a week or so ago, so no math for me this semester.**

**7. i'm running out of excuses...**

**So again i'm so super sorry for the late update! but if anyone is to blame, blame fate. *hands you all cookies to help with apology***

**Review and subscribe, etc.**

**Looking forward to seeing you next time**

**P.S. only a few chapters are left, but don't worry I will be doing sequels. With more Riku and his hotness and sexyness in it. XD**


	16. Hallow Bastion Part 2

The next step was going through this insane maze just to turn the power on so we could enter the castle. I didn't want to tell them I could just use the corridors of darkness to transport us inside, seeing as it might actually hurt them and the fact that I absolutely refuse to associate myself with that power ever again.

Halfway to the gates, I began seeing things fuzzy, and then it all faded to black.

* * *

_I was back inside the castle. Inside a large room, all of the princesses of heart were __trapped inside glass barriers, lining the hall into where a big platform stage laid. Maleficent, still old hag, was standing on the platform stage. "__O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!"_

_Six of the princesses' hearts emitted a beam, showing the keyhole right behind Maleficent on the wall. Before I came to, I noticed a girl on the floor, unconscious, lying down in a purple capsule barrier._ Could that be Kairi?

* * *

When I woke up I noticed I was in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Sora was carrying me. "Uh…Sora. I'm awake now." He set me down carefully, making sure I could still stand up.

"You okay there? Do you always just randomly faint?" Sora asked, looking worried.

"Its okay happens all the time. We got to keep moving if we want to save your friends."

We entered the castle and immediately a sense of dread came over me. Something told me something big was going to happen here, it could either be good or bad. I stayed on my guard, still sensing darkness.

"Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?" Beast said, then instantly turned around. "Belle?" He ran into a room, and it locked behind him.

We looked over, wondering what happened to Beast, and then quickly turned around when we heard a voice. "Quit while you can." We saw Riku emerge, Donald and Goofy trailing behind him.

"No. Not without Kairi." Sora said, readying his wooden sword. I knew the sword wouldn't help at all, but it beats having no weapon at all, like me.

Riku transformed into a new form, with a hula skirt. I couldn't help but laugh inside. Sure the colors were cool together, purple and black were the best color combination to me, but the hula skirt just killed it for me. I mean who really wears hula skirts anymore anyway without getting taunted, well here anyway. And seriously for someone who's on the dark side to wear one, they're just asking for a big session on mocking and ridicule from me, but I'll hold my tongue, for now at least seeing as this is the worst moment to piss off Riku.

"The darkness will destroy you." Riku said. That puzzled me, if the darkness would destroy Sora, then does that mean it destroyed Riku? But he's right there in front of us. And now I'm getting a massive headache just thinking about it and why can't I focus today?

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!" Sora exclaimed. I nodded agreeing with him.

"Really... Well, we'll just see about that!" Riku immobilized Sora and shot an orb of darkness out of his hand. I instantly reacted and somehow managed to push Sora out of the way, unfortunately now it was coming toward me. Suddenly a bright light appeared, causing no one to really see what was happening. When we could, I saw Goofy in front of me and Sora, who was now standing up, and blocked the orb with his fancy shield.

"Sora and Hikari ain't gonna go anywhere!" Goofy yelled, still protecting Sora and I seeing as we are either weaponless or kinda useless in a fight.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku questioned, sneering at us, and death glaring at me. Guess he's still mad at me for leaving…

"Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora or Hikari, either, 'cause they've become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together." Donald quacked. Donald made his way over to us before adding, "Well, you know... All for one and one for all."

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora and Hikari." Goofy added as well, smiling.

Sora, though, did not share the same expression. Instead he looked disappointed, "Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy." I guess he was still upset about them abandoning us in the first place.

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku sneered. _Hes getting more annoying by the minute. _

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart." I nodded in agreement with Sora.

"Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?" _not only is he annoying, he is very dumb isn't he...maybe under that silver hair hes a dumb blond? _(no offense to any blonds reading this story because some of my closest friends do have blond hair and they are very very smart :)

"Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Sora readied his wooden sword, but it didn't matter. Riku's blade disappeared and reappeared in Sora's possession. Unfortunately I still didn't have a weapon or so I thought.

I clutched my necklace, hoping for a miracle that somehow Sora could beat Riku, and maybe lead him back to the good side. But as I was clutching, something happened. My necklace began to glow and something activated. Then a weapon appeared in my hand. It was a long staff, that had a curved blade at the end. It was decorated with white and blue elemental markings. The blade was silver, looking brand new. I tested it out and it never rusted. I was able to join the fight.

With all of us helping each other we beat Riku. Apparently he was a coward and when he reverted back into his normal clothes he ran away. Out of instinct I ran after him, ignoring Sora's pleas to come back.


	17. Hallow Bastion Part 3

I chased after Riku until I got to some larger area. When I entered the room, he was already on the platform, already out of breathe. I ran toward him, furious. "What the hell is your problem? That's Sora, your best friend! He cares for you like a brother and all you do is treat him like he is just a piece of shit! A punching bag! Or even the dirt on the ground! Do you think so damn highly of yourself that anyone else doesn't matter?" I yelled at him.

He turned around and just glared at me. Nothing else. No speaking, no touching, nothing. Just a simple long death glare.

"Well fine. Got nothing to say for yourself. Well here is what I have to say... I hate you. I hate the way you treat everyone. Can't you see what the darkness is doing to you? It's changing you and not for the better. In fact, it makes you seem like a complete asshole. I wish id never even met you." I was tired of holding it all in. I turned around and walked out, not noticing the expression on Riku's face, shock.

After I left the room, I collapsed on the floor, crying. _What is wrong with me? Do I actually feel sorry for that bastard? It doesn't make any sense. _I ended up passing out, still crying.

_I saw a hooded men approach Riku. He began speaking while Riku took no notice. "Know this." Riku turned around and finally noticed the man. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade." Just hearing that voice brought shivers down spine. _Good thing he has a hood completely covering his face. Who knows what creepy face is under there...

"_What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?" Riku questioned. _Of course its stronger. I'm still in shock you even have a heart. Wait...why are his eyes red? Has he been...crying? Was it because of what I said? No it couldn't be. He doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"_For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunger deeper into the darkness, and your heart will grow even stronger." the hooded creepy man replied. By now if I was actually awake watching this, instead of observing like a third person, not really there, I would be literally shacking by now._

"_What should I do?"_

"_It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself." Riku started glowing again, an evil dark glow as the hooded man disappeared..._This can't end well...

_My dream vision went blank. The next thing I saw was Sora and his friends, making their way to the Castle Chapel, which I'm guessing is where I passed out. _

_I blacked out again, finding myself in another room. I was floating in the air; I saw my body unconscious in another room. This room had stain glass all over on this big stage type thing. I saw all the princesses locked up in glass containers, sleeping. _This must be where they keep them…

_I looked around and saw Riku standing next to Maleficent, but something was off. An even more evil aura was glowing off Riku. I bet it had something to do with that hooded man from earlier. "So, I see the path has emerged at last." Riku said, but it didn't sound like him. It sounded like he was possessed, possessed by that hooded man. But who was the man from earlier…_

"_Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness." Maleficent calmly replied._

"_Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world."_

"_What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds."_

"_Such confidence." After he spoke, a dark Keyblade appeared in his hand. _The Soul eater. This is definitely not good. But how does he know so much about darkness, unless he's…

"_Oh! Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here!" Maleficent looked around, trying to figure out why the door to darkness wouldn't open. She glanced over at Kairi. "It must be her." _Wait, Kairi's a princess? But then where is her heart?

"_Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power."_

"_The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses." Maleficent said, leaving as I faded back into reality._

I woke up to see Sora and his two friends standing over me. "You really need to stop passing out on us like that." Sora said, before holding his hand out. I took it, gratefully, and sat up.

"I can't help it. When I get overly tired I pass out." I lied to him. He didn't need to know about my special uncontrollable ability. But I wondered about the visions I saw…were those from the present or the future?

I continued following them until we got inside the Castle Chapel. There we found Maleficent, waiting for us. "I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable." Maleficent sneered at us.

We all got our weapons out before Sora confidently said, "We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!"

"You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?"

"Yeah…the mistress of the stupid evil." I muttered. She turned to glare at me and we began to fight her. We beat her enough to get her to leave, escaping in a portal. "For some mistress of evil, she sure likes to run away a lot. Can't do her own dirty work can she."

We followed her into the portal to find her lying on the ground, weak. Riku appeared behind her. "Do you need some help?" he asked her, before glaring at me. _Guess whoever is possessing his body is mad at me just as much as he is…great._

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed

Sora's group arrived.

"Is that—"Donald began, but Riku interrupted him.

"Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate..." Riku thrust his weapon into Maleficent's heart. "Behold!"

"Wha—"Maleficent trembled.

"Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" He pulled the Keyblade out, her heart disappearing with it.

The ground began shaking and Riku escaped. "This is it! This power! Darkness... The true darkness!" The next thing we knew, there was a big dragon in front of us. Maleficent had turned into a dragon.

We fought her, using a few potions to help heal the burns she gave us from breathing fire, but we managed to defeat her. She began to melt and burned to ashes. Maleficent was finally gone.

"How ironic. She was just another puppet after all." Riku appeared and said, shoving me aside as he walked over to the dragon's corpse.

"What?" Donald asked, clearly confused while I rubbed my shoulder that Riku shoved.

"The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. "He stepped on the corpse and it disappeared. "A fitting end for such a fool." He left and we proceeded to follow where we figured Riku went, ignoring the pain I felt in my heart.


	18. Hallow Bastion Part 4

We finally entered a new room, after going up and down various platforms. Even I hadn't been in this part of the castle. I mainly stayed in my room or went to where Maleficent gave me her dirty work to do.

I looked around, noticing all the colors placed everywhere. In the hall that led up to where the other platform was, I noticed all the princesses of heart were lined up. All six of them. Each was held in some sort of chamber, asleep or unconscious. _They must have had their hearts stolen. But how come the door is still closed? _

Sora ran up to the main platform and found Kairi. Donald and I quickly followed him, but Goofy was unable to make it through, hitting his head on the floor in the process.

"Kairi! Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!" Sora exclaimed as he headed closer to her and held her in his arms, but she remained limp. I don't think she was even breathing, but I knew she wasn't dead. I had my suspicions for awhile, Kairi's heart was somewhere else, but the question was where?

"It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up." Riku said, in an altered voice. I bet it had something to do with that hooded man earlier.

"What? You... You're not Riku." _Why must Sora state the obvious? No Hikari focus. Something's up with Riku's body and we gotta find out what._

"The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." Riku continued, ignoring Sora's comment.

"The princess...? Kairi's a princess?" Sora asked as Riku floated down, once again ignoring me. It didn't hurt as much this time. I knew Riku's body was possessed by someone else.

"Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened." _I know that voice, the one that combined with Riku's voice….But where have I heard it before?_

"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!"

"But first, you must give the princess back her heart." Riku said, as Sora bent down on his knees, clutching the space where his heart was. I leaned over to help support Sora, glaring at the mysterious possessor in front of us. "Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!"

"Kairi... Kairi's inside me?"

"I know all that there is to know."

"Tell me. Who are you?"

"It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness." _Ansem…he's the one that destroyed my home! He's gotta pay. _

Turns out for once Donald and I had the same idea, unfortunately that backfired. We charged ourselves to Riku/Ansem, but he shoved us outside the barrier. The next thing I saw was darkness. *

* * *

_Sora, too distracted by the fact that his heart is hurting doesn't even notice that Hikari has gone missing. She just disappeared without a trace. Donald and Goofy neglected to notice too, seeing as they both somehow managed to get unconscious after being shoved forcefully out of the barrier by Ansem. _

"_So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!" Ansem said, using Riku's body to his own evil will. He used the Soul Eater Keyblade to thrust it at Sora's heart, planning to release both Sora's and Kairi's heart for his own bidding, but something stopped him._

_Sora had stood up and crashed his Keyblade into Ansem's. "Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!" Sora said angrily, and they began fighting. Sometime during the fight Goofy and Donald woke up, clutching their heads. Moaning in agony, they finally look around, at first not noticing the fight going on the platform but something else. "A'huck. Where'd Hikari go? She was just here a minute ago." Goofy hiccupped. _

"_Ah, who cares about Hikari! What about Sora?" Donald said, still not caring if Hikari was alive or not. Donald, even after all this time, still didn't trust her. It wouldn't be for many more months that he would trust Hikari. The two companions looked up on the platform and saw Sora defeat Riku's body. Ansem's blade disappeared, and he ran away into temporary hiding. _

"_Riku!" Sora yelled, still not believing his friend was really and truly gone. He still believed, somewhere deep down inside his friend was still in his own body. He just had to find it. _

_After Goof y and Donald finally got Sora's attention, Sora faced the Keyhole, trying to close it shut. But nothing happened. "It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!" Goofy yelled, finally able to rejoin Sora on the platform with Donald right behind him. _

"_What can we do?"_

_"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up."_

"_I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?" Sora looked down at the blade Riku/Ansem had left behind. He picked it up after desummoning his own blade. "A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder." Donald and Goofy, finally realizing what he was planning to do tried to stop him. But Sora's mind was made up. In order for the Keyhole to be finished, Kairi needed her heart back. The only way she could get it back, was if he lost his own. He thrust the Keyblade into his heart. He began to glow, smiling, knowing he had done the right thing. He began to fall slowly, as all the other princesses including Kairi finally woke up. _

* * *

Hikari woke up, head throbbing, in a dark room. She couldn't see a thing. All she could do was feel with her senses. She closed her eyes, sitting up, feeling that she was on a bed of some sort under the covers. That was all she could find out before slipping back into sleep.

* * *

_Hikari couldn't fully make out what she saw next. She saw Kairi get up, running to Sora's falling body. But before she could touch him, he disappeared. Finally she was able to hear again. "So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." The real Ansem finally appeared, Riku's body no where to be found. Ansem began to walk toward Kairi beginning to strike,but stopped. "Impossible..." Ansem muttered._

_A glowing golden image of Riku appeared, finally gaining some limited control of his body. "No. You won't use me for this!" Riku yelled, stopping Ansem for a limited amount of time. Turning to Kairi and the gang he added,"You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!"_

_Then everything was blurry. She saw them running and Kairi hug a heartless, turning it back into Sora. They quickly left for Traverse Town to stock up for supplies._

_Then she saw Sora and Kairi alone in some underwater tavern. She could only guess they were still in Traverse Town. "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku and Hikari back from wherever they are." She could only guess Kairi was filled in about herself on the ride there, seeing as Kairi didn't ask who she was. _

_You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his... And who knows where Hikari vanished." Kairi said, worried for her friend and one of Sora's friends._

"_When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember? I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard your voice—your voice. You brought me back."_

"_I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't."_

"_That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

"_Well, let's go."_

"_You can't go."_

"_Why not?" Kairi asked, beginning to feel offended. He let Hikari journey with him all this time, but when Kairi wanted to help, he immediately turned her down._

"_Because it's way too dangerous."_

"_Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone. Besides if Hikari was able to help why can't I?"_

"_Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"_

"_I can't help?"_

"_You'd kind of be in my way. Besides, Hikari is tougher than you. She can take care of herself."_

"_Okay. You win." Kairi reached into her pocket to pull out a star shaped charm she created herself back on the islands. Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

"_Don't worry. I will."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

* * *

Next time Hikari woke up, there was some light shining through. She looked around, still not able to place where she was. She noticed there was something stuck in her arm. She glanced and saw there was a needle there. Immediately she fainted, not fond of sharp point objects stuck in her body.

* * *

_She saw nothing, only heard various voices taken from different times._

_**Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again.**_

_**Everyone will go back to where they came from.**_

_**We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other**_

_**No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.**_

_**I can't go home 'til I find Riku and the king and make sure Hikari is safe.**_

_**This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness.**_

_**Riku!**_

_**Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came. You see, darkness is the heart's true essence.**_

_**That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!**_

_**So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!**_

_**Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all worlds, Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. Darkness conquers all worlds!**_

_**Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.**_

_**It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Supreme darkness...**_

_**You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts...is light!**_

* * *

Hikari finally woke up. Able to fully sit up, she noticed the needle in her arm was gone. She looked around and saw a bowl of soup atop a tray next to her on the side table. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're concerned about." She turned head to face the door, noticing a figure standing there.

"...Who are you?" she asked, puzzled.

"My name...is Diz. Welcome to Twilight Town."

* * *

_*Hikari is unconscious and unable to comment. Everything mentioned from here on out is in third person point of view.. You shall find out what really happened to Hikari in the next installment called…..I Can Feel You Pull Me Down based on Riku and a little bit of Sora's adventure in Castle Oblivion._

_IT"S DONE! I FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST STORY EVERRRRRRRRRRR! WHOOO HOOO! *passes out cookies to all*_

_Now for the big question...Would you like a bonus chapter of what happened before Hikari met Riku and Sora? Back to the islands? I've got the dialogue from the game on my computer, just wanted to know if you would like to read it._

_And sorry for the late update. Senior year is hard and I now suffer from Senioritis. Plus our school admin died a few months ago and prom was last weekend and i've got projects and writers block to contend with. Plus I have a play coming up next week, my last high school play ever, and after that my mom plans for me to start drivers ed over the summer. It's a busy life. Until next time!_


	19. Epilogue

I woke up to find myself wet. I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a fountain. '_Well that explains why I'm soaked… but how did I get here? Where's my family? Where's my home?'_

I climbed out, trying to squeeze most of the water out of my clothes and hair, so it would be easier to move and no one would notice are small and tiny my body was for a ten year old. But before I could do much, I was surrounded by these unknown black creatures. They didn't look friendly, so I ran as fast as I could. Unfortunately it wasn't that far, and more and more just showed up. Eventually after not even a few minutes, I was trapped by those mysterious creatures of all shapes and colors. One got close enough and scratched my shirt; I saw blood seeping out of my body. I fell down, knocking my head down hard in the process. Just as I was about to be attacked for the second time, I saw a man heading toward me. He had spiky blonde hair, but that was all I could make out before I fainted in exhaustion.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to a massive migraine. I found myself lying on a soft, warm bed. A wet rag was placed on my forehead. It felt nice, so I didn't bother taking it off. Unfortunately, my eyes were tired, but somehow I managed to will them open.

I noticed I was in a room decorated blue all over, but not over the top blue. It was calming to me, even though I had absolutely no idea where I was. I tried to sit up, but someone gently pushed me down. "Don't get up too fast, you really bumped your head back there," the guy who gently pushed me down said. "My name is Cloud."

I remained quiet. I couldn't find my voice plus I didn't really feel like talking. My head still hurt from earlier, but I forgot why. "What's your name?" Cloud asked me and I quickly told him it was Hikari. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought long and hard, but I couldn't come up with anything. It was like my mind was completely blank. "Anything? Do you remember where you came from? Family? Friends? Anything at all?"

I shook my head no. Nothing came to my mind. "The last thing I remember was waking up just now, but before that, I don't know…" I knew I was ten and my name, but other than that, anything besides that seemed to be stuck in oblivion. _What happened to me?_

* * *

Now five years have gone by, I still can't remember anything about where I came from or who I was before meeting Cloud in Traverse Town. For those who can't do the math or to lazy to, I'm fifteen now. Not much has changed. Cloud is hardly around anymore, busy trying to fight his darkness off before it hurts others more.

Luckily before Cloud left, he trained me so I could fend for myself better. Being the shy girl I am, I had trouble talking to others and making friends. Fortunately, it seemed Cloud and I had a lot in common. Sure he's the only friend I have today, but that's alright. I don't know much about making or keeping friends anyway. I'm used to being alone.

But lately, something strange has been happening to me. I've been having these strange dreams, but they seem so real I can't tell if it's real or not until I wake up.

The first time I had these strange visions was when I was hiding in the alleyway practicing my fighting. Even though Cloud wasn't around, it was important I practiced my training exercises daily. I was only thirteen or so years old, so naturally I was freaked out. All I heard though was random conversations like "Go to dinner Sora" or "Stop lying around and do your homework." Whoever this Sora was definitely wasn't on top of things. A couple months later I actually saw my visions, but then the dialogue stopped.

Now it's been a few weeks since then, and I now I can hear and see everything. And thanks to Cloud every now and then I could roam outside the first district and fight a few heartless butt. If anything was going to happen to me, I really don't want to be some silly damsel in distress just waiting for my "prince" to come save me. I knew fairy tales weren't real.

I never bothered to find out what happened before I met Cloud. It wasn't really important to me. Sure I still wondered, but who would really know anyway? As far as I was concerned no one knew who my parents were or anything. All I could find out was I lived in another world and it got destroyed and I ended up the only survivor who got sent to Traverse Town.

I sat on the roof, just minding my own business. I looked up at the stars, sighing to myself. Cloud was off doing his usual thing, so I naturally had no one talk to. I felt myself drifting off to sleep, luckily I mastered the "falling on the roof balance" years ago so I wasn't too worried.

* * *

"_Whoa!" said the brown spiky headed boy I had been seeing so much lately in my dreams. I found him lying in the sand, looking a little sleepy. A red headed girl was standing over him giggling like crazy. "Gimme a break, Kairi." He finished as he sat up, slowly._

"_Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi said, still smiling. _She looks smitten with him.

"_No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't—Ow!" Sora stopped talking, instantly holding his head. _

"_Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked, looking concerned for a minute, then went back to her happy self._

"_It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre..." Sora mumbled._

"_Yeah, sure." She replied, not believing him. _I wonder what this so called dream he had was about.

"_Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."_

"_I've told you before, I don't remember." _Guess me and this Kairi girl have something in common.

"_Nothing at all?"_

" _Nothing."_

"_You ever want to go back?"_

"_Well, I'm happy here."_

"_Really..."_

"_But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."_

"_I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" _

"_So what're we waiting for?"_

"_Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" another boy asked. That's when I first saw Riku. He wasn't really all that bad. He had nice silver hair that hung down to his shoulders with those gazing aquamarine blue eyes. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku tossed the log over to Sora who tried to catch it, but failed since it landed on Sora's arm. "And you're just as lazy as he is!"_

"_So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi exclaimed._

"_Huh?" Sora said puzzled as he stood up._

"_What, are you kidding?" Riku asked, knowing he would win the race anyway._

"_Ready? Go!" Kairi yelled before running off. Sora and Riku at first trailed behind her but quickly caught up._

* * *

_Later the sun was out. It looked so beautiful. _I wonder what it would be like to actually be there to see it live. I hope one day I can do that. _The three from earlier were sitting on the tree on a little island. Well Sora and Kairi were. Riku was leaning against the tree, standing up with his arms crossed in front of him._

"_So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked._

"_Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku said, deep in thought._

"_But how far could a raft take us?"_

"_Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."_

"_So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked Riku and Sora._

"_Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku replied, clearly showing he had actually thought about it a lot more than he realized. _

"_I don't know." Sora mumbled, once again feeling inferior to Riku._

"_That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."_

"_You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked Riku._

"_Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."_

"_You're welcome." She said, smiling politely as they continued to gaze on to the sunset._

* * *

I woke up, noticing no change to my scenery. That was the one drawback to living in Traverse Town. You could never tell what time it was by looking the sky. It was always night time here. My stomach growled so I carefully climbed off and headed off to get some food, wondering if those guys ever made it off the island and if everything turned out alright for them. I looked up at the sky again and noticed a star was missing. _I wonder which world is gone now…. guess I'll find out later._

* * *

**IT'S DONE! I finally finished one story. now only 12789546 to go. LOL. Get ready for the next installment called...I Can Feel You Pull Me Down. So make sure to author alert so you know exactly when it is posted and updated. for now I must get some water and get off the computer cause the internet is set to switch off in about a half hour. don't forget to review!**


End file.
